El destino de un heroe
by Giggly hooves
Summary: La secuela de "La caida del arcoiris" en donde Twilight tiene que enfrentarse a la verdad en lo acontecido anteriormente, ayudando al heroe que sacrifico todo para poder ejercer la justicia, se rumora que Celestia tiene algo que ver en la "Abominacion de Cloudsdale" traicion, y descepcion asegurada. Contiene violencia y contenido lemon de bajo grado.
1. Chapter 1

**El destino de un héroe.**

 ** _Buenas tardes días o noches, dependiendo de cuando leas esto, te mando un saludo cordial y te agradezco en dedicar tu valioso tiempo a leer este fanfic que escribí con dedicación y orgullo, cabe mencionar que si usted no ha leído mi primera parte correspondiente al nombre "La caída de la fábrica del arcoíris" sugiero encarecidamente que lo haga para que pueda disfrutar al máximo de mi historia, sin más preámbulos comencemos:_**

 _-La revolución jamás será posible... los ponies de hoy solo buscan el bienestar mismo y no de los demás, dando pauta la desconfianza, confiar en alguien es sabio y a la vez tonto, pero confiar el alguien con fama de ser héroe... eso es estúpido- Giggly Hooves_

Capítulo 1: Sucesos inesperados

Llevábamos más de 30 minutos encerrados y soportando el calvario de nuestra ejecución, desde que Giggly me dio la bitácora para poder escribir, ya que él era el siguiente en ser ejecutado, sinceramente, temía por mi vida más que nada, puesto que Giggly era todo para mí, desde ese día en la villa, donde me demostró amor incondicional y sincero.

-Traigan al líder- decreto Celestia con un tono de mandato.

Giggly se veía muy herido, con una actitud apagada y una postura no muy prometedora, luego de que el verdugo quitara el cadáver de la pony que acababan de ejecutar, pusieron a Giggly en posición de ejecución, el no puso nada de resistencia y estaba resignado a morir, sinceramente estaba destrozado al verlo ahí sin querer luchar, dándose por vencido y aceptando su destino.

Cada segundo que pasaba, admiraba el rostro de la princesa presenciando la ejecución con un rostro de satisfacción y mandato, mientras que el verdugo miraba a Giggly y con sus cascos acomodo su cabeza y esta no se opuso, solo se acomodó más y él solito se puso en posición de ejecución, sin necesitar de las ataduras que normalmente se les ponían para poder ejecutarlo.

Shift estaba nervioso y mordía sus cascos a la vez que pasaba el tiempo, para nosotros, solo teníamos que enfrentar un destino, la muerte.

El martillo de piedra se abalanzo por el aire, y justo cuando iba a chocar con la piedra para poder completar esa horrida ejecución, Twilight Sparkle entro por la puerta, esto trajo la atención de todos en la sala incluyendo la del verdugo.

-¡Paren esta ejecución!- Grito Twilight desesperada.

La princesa quedo paralizada por unos segundos y enseguida replico:

-¿¡Twilight Sparkle, se puede saber qué haces aquí?!

-Su alteza, este pony... lamento decirle... es inocente... Todo lo que dijo es verdad... no fue solo a Cloudsdale a hacer revoltijo... sino a toma venganza de algo que fue oculto ante nuestros ojos- Decreto Twilight muy nerviosa

-¡Twilight, yo lo he decretado, este pony asesino innumerables ponies a sangre fría, no es posible que pueda vivir mas, merece una ejecución como lo dicta la ley, aparte no tengo evidencia de que realmente exista un lugar así que cometa dichas injusticias, aparte hizo un atentado contra la vida de una de las portadoras de los elementos, eso merece pena de muerte, sin contar todos esos asesinatos!- Decreto Celestia encarando a Twilight.

-¡Su alteza, sé que lo que le diré no es correcto, use un hechizo prohibido, accedí a su mente y logre ver lo que realmente sucedió, y créame que cada palabra concuerda con sus recuerdos, le imploro piedad!- Rogaba la unicornio Morada.

La expresión de Celestia cambio de ser enojada a una cara sorprendida que pareciera que el alma se le escapaba del cuerpo, luego de este momento la princesa muy alterada grito: -¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE HAYAS VISTO, QUE TAL SI TE MANIPULA LA MENTE Y TE HIZO VER ESO EN VEZ DE LA VERDAD, NO INTERRUMPAS TWILIGHT, O TE HARE UN CASTIGO POR UTILIZAR ESE HECHIZO SIN PREVIA AUTORIZACION MIA!-

Todo el cuarto estremecía ante la imponente voz de la princesa, todos en el cuarto se quedaron estremecidos ante tal situación, el verdugo solo se alejó del martillo y se puso en una esquina, sin quitarle la mirada a Celestia.

-¡ASI QUE POR FAVOR RETIRATE ANTES DE QUE ME OBLIGUES A HACERLO!- Declaraba la princesa muy alterada.

Con una voz temblorosa la unicornio añadió: -Pppprinccesa...podría ver a los prisioneros... su mente... para... poder asegurarme...madamas...aunque logre ver algo... solo quiero...la verdad... nada más... no detendré su ejecución... se lo ruego-

Celestia dio un respiro profundo y accedió a la petición de la unicornio, enseguida nos sacaron a todos encadenados con magia de Twilight, nos formó a todos en un círculo y puso a brillar su cuerno.

-Lo siento princesa... mi magia es más poderosa ahora, lo que vi no es una ilusión- Dijo Twilight muy seria y con una postura firme.

En ese instante, la magia de la unicornio se hizo más grande y ordeno a todos que la tocáramos, todos lo hicimos y ella toco a Giggly, y en cuestión de segundos fuimos teletransportados a un lugar que desconocía.

Ene se momento, sin siquiera recuperar el conocimiento, Giggly me quito la bitácora...

-Todavía no muero,,,,, así que dame eso- Le dije a Bader.

Había recuperado el aliento, y las ganas de vivir, de nuevo, pero me costó algo de tiempo creerme que realmente no hubieran ejecutado, estaba algo desorientado por la teletransportacion, pero se me paso al poco tiempo, estábamos en una especie de montañas de cristal, si, definitivamente estábamos en el reino de cristal, siempre soñé con venir a este lugar de vacaciones.

Todos nos levantamos del impacto que habíamos recibido por la magia, todos estábamos bien, a excepción de Twilight, ella estaba muy débil, tenía unas ojeras muy dilatadas y su expresión era de cansancio y de derrota.

-Giggly Hooves... espero que me hayas dicho la verdad... acabo de hacer algo... que me condenaría a ya no volver a Canterlot ni a Ponyville... así que espero... que ese sacrificio valga la pena- Susurraba la débil Twilight.

-Palabras me sobran para poder agradecerte lo que acabas de hacer, simplemente creí que me dejarías morir ahí dentro, y que solo confiarías en tus amigas- Le respondí a Twilight con una sonrisa, por primera vez sentía agradecimiento sincero.

Ella solo agarro mi casco débilmente susurro que deberíamos llevarla junto con los otros al reino de cristal con una tal Cadence.

Todos se abrazaron mutuamente y yo solo conserve una postura muy firme y conservadora, Bader se acercó muy tímidamente a mí y con su cola trato de llamar mi atención, pero solo me mantuve firme y solo le abrace y agradecí que siguiéramos vivos.

Todos nos dispusimos a volar hacia el centro del reino al castillo según Twilight, ella se veía muy cansada y muy temblorosa, así que decidí llevarla en mi lomo cargándola completamente.

Estábamos en la entrada del reino y todos los ponies de cristal al notar nuestra presencia con una mirada fría comenzaron a juzgarme y a todos mis amigos, y al ver a Twilight herida, rápidamente ellos corrieron a nosotros.

-Liberen a Twilight- Replicaban unos en señal de amenaza.

Puse a Twilight en el suelo delicadamente y enseguida puse una actitud de batalla.

-Aquel que se le ocurra atacar, mejor váyase despidiendo- Decretaba con voz amenazadora y mirándolos a todos con un seño de récor e ira.

Se juntó una pila de ponies de cristal y los guardias que protegían el lugar, me prepare para poder luchar, cuando Twilight interrumpió con un grito.

-¡ALTOOOOOO, NO ES ALGUN TIPO DE AGRESOR, SOLO ME LLEVA CON CANDACE, DETENGANSE, NO SON PONIES MALOS!- Grito Twilight con todas sus fuerzas, para luego caer rendida y cansada.

Al ver este acto, todos los ponies intentaron ayudar a Twilight y a todos, y en cuestión de minutos llegamos a las imponentes instalaciones del castillo.

Era muy imponente ver aquellas estructuras tan bonitas que yacían en el centro de esta ciudad, ya que no se veía esto en Ponyville ni el Cloudsdale, daba una armonía y una increíble paz interior el hecho de estar ahí, la arquitectura esa simplemente maravillosa y su estilo muy imponente, fui interrumpido bruscamente por Bader, replicaba que debíamos entrar ya al castillo.

Al pasear por la ciudad, todos los ponies me veían con ojos de desprecio y asco, ya que todavía lucia increíblemente mal con toda esa piel quemada y sin una de mis alas, realmente emitía desprecio al pasar por ahí, era de esperarse, lo único que transmitía mi mirada era dolor y odio.

Comenzaba a tener tics nerviosos, seguido de muchos pensamientos en donde envolvían a mis amigos muertos y escenas muy dramáticas, solo daba pauta a guardarme ese dolor, en este momento no pasaba nada por mi cabeza, no sabía qué hacer, la situación que paso anteriormente solo no la podía digerir al 100%, ya que me había programado para estar muerto.

Entramos a una sala bastante amplia, una sala real donde se encontraba una princesa alicornio y un tipo príncipe unicornio, ambos miraron Twilight y enseguida salieron a tenderla, dejándome con mis amigos y los ponies de cristal.

-¿Que paso Twily?- Decía el unicornio a Twilight

-Hermano... Cadence... tengo que contarles algo que está por pasar, y que podría desencadenar una guerra en Equestria.-

Al oír todo eso, los ponies hicieron un sonido de sorprendidos al unísono, dejándome a Bader, Shift y yo tranquilos y asintiendo con la cabeza.

Todos nos reunimos en la sala y Twilight estaba muy débil, así que tome el centro de donde estaba ella y me hice el favor de explicarle a la multitud lo que acababa de acontecer.

Aclaraba mi garganta con un simple carraspeo y con voz de mando empecé a hablar

-Ponies del reino, actualmente vivimos en una conspiración, en una mentira y en falsos rumores, he sobrevivido a lo más horrido, lo más bastardo y lo más aberrante de Cloudsdale, la fábrica del arcoíris, verán, Fui víctima de reprobar el examen de vuelo, consigo exportado como ganado a la fábrica, a que me hicieran un ingrediente del arcoíris, con una máquina que destrozaba a los pegasos y los metía en una máquina, lo único que necesitaban era la sangre de los pegasos para crear los hermosos colores, sobajando y omitiendo cualquier derecho pony y atentado contra la dignidad pony, por fortuna logre escapar de la fábrica, me queme en el Spectra y una pony me salvo, después me las arregle para poder juntar un pequeño ejército para enfrentar esta injusticia, pero después con el paso de los días, conocí mas ponies, que estaban dispuestos a ayudar, ponies que incluso, eran famosos, como la tal Rarity, que salió con ser una traidora y saber acerca de lo que hacían en la fábrica y ser partícipe de ello, sobreviví, asesine e incluso sacrifique mi propia vida para poner a salvo la de los condenados, lo logre... pero no salió como yo creí, ahora me creen traidor de Ponyville y fui sentenciado a muerte... junto con todos los que dieron sus vidas para poder ayudar... incluso lograron matar a uno en mis narices...y sin...Twilight...no lo hubiera logrado-.

Cadence y Shining amor quedaron enormemente boquiabiertos ante lo que escucharon, para luego con un gesto de desagrado declinaron lo que dije con un simple – ¿Estas bajo una especie de droga o hechizo?- Dijeron al unísono.

Twilight se levantó con todas sus fuerzas y con una voz muy débil decreto –Tiene razón, lo que dijo, cada palabra, me duele aceptarlo, pero tiene razón, absoluta razón, por eso lo traje acá, por que la jurisdicción de Celestia no aplica acá-.

El silencio y la confusión reino por toda la sala, ponies entre ellos platicando sorprendidos y muy confusos a la vez, enseguida desde la puerta entro un pony muy aprisa de color amarillo, melena gris y una cutie mark de cartero, esta última decía a que se dedicaba y a que se debía su visita.

-Princesa, un mensaje de la princesa Celestia, es de suma importancia que lo lea, la princesa espera respuesta inmediata- Decía el pony muy sudoroso y nervioso.

Cadence abre con sumo cuidado la carta usando su magia, y conforme iba leyendo las líneas de dicha carta, su expresión iba cambiando gradualmente de preocupada a aterrorizada, seguido de acabar la carta, grito hacia Twilight:

–La Princesa decreta que por este medio estas declarada traidora de Canterlot y Ponyville, que tu sola presencia fuera del reino de cristal eres considerada criminal y si te llegan a atrapar, procederán a tu encarcelamiento eterno, posiblemente te destierren, ya que no puedes ser ejecutada debido a tus hazañas, la única salida que tienes es entregar a todos los que te llevaste en tu acto de deshonor y pedir perdón ante una corte, de no ser así, se te perseguirá por el resto de sus días-

La expresión de ambos ponies no daba cabida a una sonrisa, todos ellos estaban anonadados y realmente estaban aterrados, en lo personal yo reí a carcajadas al escuchar eso.

Twilight al verme en ese estado rápidamente se molestó conmigo.

-Crees que es gracioso, lo que hice me ha condenado de por vida, aparte de poder desatar una guerra y posiblemente el hundimiento del reino, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que está en juego?- Decía la alterada unicornio morada.

-Calma unicornio, calma, por lo que paso, y los testigos, si alguien más sabe esto, se le vendrá abajo en teatrito y todos estarán en su contra de tu exilio, cabe mencionar que no creo que te exilien si te logran atrapar, lo que hiciste realmente es de un pony con los cascos firmes y fuertes, te agradezco eternamente- Conteste.

Todos los ponies se alborotaron dentro de la sala hasta que Cadence con un hechizo hizo que todos se calmaran, en segundos la sala paso de un disturbio colectivo a un silencio absoluto, todos los ponies solo callaron y pusieron atención a lo que decía Cadence.

-Todavía no creo lo que dice este pegaso de una sola ala- Declaro Cadence.

Twilight encaro a Cadence y dijo –Como es posible que no me creas, es imposible, pero si me permitieras acceder a tu mente, podría transmitirte lo que saque de la mente de este pony y la verdad aparecerá ante tus ojos-

Cadence asintió, Shiining se veía nervioso y decidió que también lo hiciera con él, Acto seguido Twilight encendió su cuerno y toco ambas cabezas por un cierto rato.

Ambos estaban teniendo una especie de epifanía y el rostro que proyectaban en el lapso de la epifanía lo decía todo, horror al siguiente nivel.

Cuando termino de desenmascararse la verdad ante los 2 ponies, ambos al unísono declararon: -Increíble...-

-Con esto podemos ir en tu defensa pony... ¿errr cuál es tu nombre?-

-Giggly...Hooves- Respondí a Cadence.

Cadence soltó una lagrima y al ver mi figura y mi rostro, bajo la cabeza y dijo

-Lo siento...de verdad, todo por lo que pasas y pasaste... lo que hiciste... no creo que merezcas esto-

-Descuide princesa, lo hice por el bien común, pero recibí lo que todos los buenos reciben, el destino más cruel e incierto de todos, eso en ayudo en mi vida, básicamente estoy muerto en vida- Sonreí a Cadence mientras decía esto.

-Ella encendió su cuerno y lo apunto a mí-.

Enseguida con mi casco aparte su cuerno y me negué con la cabeza

-No trate de curarme alteza... está bien así, me recuerdan las cicatrices de mi vida- Declare.

Cadence y Shiining amor dejaron que nos quedáramos en el castillo esa noche, a la mañana siguiente ellos irían al reino de Celestia a apelar.

Twilight se dirigió a mi –Perdón por desconfiar en ti, de verdad, no pensé que fuera cierto, lamento haber llegado tarde, y que uno de ustedes haya muerto, y los que murieron por no haber actuado... lo siento- Seguido de estas frases Twilight derramo una lagrima en señal de arrepentimiento.

Tome el hombro de Twilight y con suaves palabras me dirigí a ella.

-Descuida Twilight, el haber hecho esto, me hizo más fuerte y descubrí mi vasto potencial que tengo y como puedo lograr mis metas, es más, te agradezco mucho por haberme obligado a tomar cartas en el asunto, aprendí mucho, y tú, me diste la oportunidad de no tomar el destino que se me había asignado.-

Puse una actitud seria y me dirigí a la habitación que me habían asignado los guardias.

Me puse en posición fetal en el suelo y mis sentimientos más bajos comenzaron a apoderarse de mi de nuevo, pensamientos de mis amigos, de todos lo que perdí, las voces de los que mate yacían en mi mente, perturbándome a cada segundo y consiguiendo el insomnio.

En ese momento comencé a cerrar mis ojos y a apretar los dientes, seguido de temblar con movimientos intranquilos y erráticos, los pensamientos no cesaban y cada vez eran mayores y perturbadores, al grado de perder la conciencia por un rato y caer en el mar del dolor.

Segundos después logre recuperar la cordura, de repente sin previo aviso cayeron objetos como jarrones desde muy alto, junto con otros objetos variados, todos cayeron desde muy alto y cayeron al mismo tiempo,

Segundos después analizaba la situación, la cabeza me dolía a montones y pude suponer que algún unicornio me intentaba jugar una broma, así que tome la decisión de mejor dormir en la cómoda y majestuosa cama.

Me acosté en ella y dentro de un rato sentí como unos cascos abrazaban mi regazo y me acercaban, y al oído susurro –Tranquilo mi héroe, ya estas a salvo, descansa, lo mereces-

-Gracias Bader, de verdad, te agradezco tu compañía-, Sostuve con firmeza sus cascos y concilie el sueño.

 **Como siempre, aprecio que leas este fanfic y a la vez te invito a que compartas lo que piensas de él, así como dudas, sugerencias e incluso ideas que quieras ver en futuros fanfics, espero les guste y les mando un fuerte y cálido abrazo a todos ustedes, recuerda que comentar ayuda mucho :3**


	2. Chapter 2

**Buenos, días, tardes, y noches o a la hora que estés leyendo esto, y ahora traigo la continuación la continuación, valga la redundancia, de este fanfic, el 2 capitulo, como siempre, aprecio el feedback bueno y malo, sugerencias, comentarios, quejas e insultos son bienvenidos, pero sabrás que la negatividad no la tomare tan bien como la positividad, así que sin perder más tiempo, empecemos.**

Capítulo 2: El poder interior

A la mañana siguiente desperté entre los cascos de Bader, me sentía cómodo, todo alrededor estaba de maravilla, al despertar note los jarrones rotos y algunos objetos chiquitos que estaban destrozados, he de suponer que fueron arrojados desde una altura considerable, podría pensar que algún unicornio con su magia pudiera hacer eso para poder asustarme, ignore eso por un momento para poder concentrarme en el momento.

Twilight entro a mi habitación y pregunto por mí, -Giggly... buenos días... me pregunto por qué no dormiste en la cama, no está restringido- Decía la unicornio un poco sarcástica.

Solo la mire fríamente y conteste muy cortante: -No Twilight, no quise dormir ahí, no me apeteció, a propósito, ¿alguien más estuvo aquí?, note que alguien levito los jarrones y cayeron, despertándome derrepente-

Twilight solo ponía su casco debajo de su cabeza en forma de pensamiento y contesto negativamente, desde ese momento comencé a sospechar de alguien que podría estarme molestando, pero ese no era el problema.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a la princesa Cadence, varios guardias apuntaron sus lanzas y ballestas a mí, mientras lentamente me acercaba a Cadence, solo los ignore y me dirigí a la princesa.

-Su alteza, debido a la situación que estamos pasando, que sugerirá que hiciéramos, ya que mi presencia fuera de este reino pone en peligro mi seguridad y la de Twilight-

Cadence solo se levantó y afirmo: -Debido a tu situación, es prudente ayudarte, eres la única prueba viviente de que lo que viviste allá, puede que se lo hagas ver a Celestia, y puede que esto se aclare y pueda haber un castigo mayor, pero en esta situación tendremos que responder a la princesa del sol para que pueda comprender que no eres el enemigo, sino alguien que ve por los demás-.

Cadence redacto una carta, que en cuestión de minutos la desintegro con su cuerno y la envió a Celestia, en el salón principal solo había tensión y un poco de silencio incomodo, debido a que esto podría desencadenar una guerra, yo solo yacía enfrente de la Princesa, esperando la respuesta de aquella princesa del sol, que temía que tuviera que ver algo con la fábrica, tenía ese presentimiento, últimamente después de la fábrica, desde que Twilight uso su magia en mí, he notado algunos cambios en mí, espero que no sean para mal.

En pocos momentos, Cadence recibió de vuelta un pergamino, y Shinning Armor amablemente lo leyó para todos

-Por este presente, no me queda más que anunciar que Twilight Sparkle, mi fiel y amada estudiante queda vetada permanentemente de Ponyville y de otras zonas que estén bajo mi régimen, por alta traición al pueblo y proteger a un criminal de alto peligro que asesino a innumerables pegasos en Cloudsdale, si tu presencia se hace en alguna parte de Equestria, se te atrapara, si se entrega al agresor y responsable, al realizar su ejecución, se te considerara perdón entre todos los ponies y veré que hare para que tu reputación no caiga mucho, tienes 3 días para entregar al agresor, de no ser así, se tomaran medidas más estrictas, con la finalidad de preservar el orden en Equestria.

Al leer esto, Cadence decidió ir en persona a Canterlot

-Necesito ir a solucionar este enredo, ya que mi cuñada está en peligro, y lo peor de todo, es que todo esto es un malentendido, y que Dash debe pagar por sus crímenes, debemos partir ya- Dijo Cadence muy agitada.

-iré contigo amor- Completo Shinning, y en cuestión de segundos, amos partieron en el tren hacia Canterlot

Twilight se me quedaba viendo misteriosamente, -Todo en orden pequeña Twilight, me pesa tu mirada- Dije burlonamente

-No es eso, es el hecho de que ayer pude percibir una energía especial en ti, y no me refiero a una energía física, sino espiritual, es como si fueras un unicornio- Respondió Twilight

-NO ME DIGAS UNICORNIO, ODIO A LOS UNICORNIOS- Grite muy deprisa, Twilight solo puso los ojos de plato y retrocedió unos centímetros, confundida.

-Se podría saber cómo eso es posible, bueno no quiero ser entrometida, pero me interesa porque ese odio- Pregunto la curiosa Twilight.

-Pues no me queda de otra que decirte, de todas maneras, conozco tu curiosidad y hambre de estudio, por lo que si no te digo, investigaras y lo sabrás- Concluí

Aclare mi garganta y proseguí a contarle a Twilight el por qué el odio irracional a la raza unicornio.

-Todo comienza en la escuela de vuelo de Cloudsdale, todo era color de rosas, en el primer día me sentía enérgico y capaz de conquistarlo todo, pero hubo una pequeña diferencia, tenía que estudiar en Canterlot, una escuela multicultural en donde tenía que aprobar para poder validar mi convivencia entre los ponies de todos lados, así que tuve que estudiar con unicornios, pero ellos no eran buenos conmigo, y más porque yo no sabía defenderme y me daba miedo la violencia, por lo que ellos me utilizaban como conejo de indias en aprender su magia, trataban de levantarme, me hacían encantos de todo tipo, incluso una vez me convirtieron en una yegua, cosa que nunca comprendí, pero tuvieron que poner a ponies de alto rango de magia para poder regresarme a mi forma natural, así que por todo eso es que odio a los unicornios, ahora puedes ser feliz-

Twilight al oír eso, tomo unos momentos para pensar, y me dijo que tratara de concentrarme y que podría asistirla para experimentos con fin de investigación.

-Puedo ayudarte Twilight, al fin y al cabo estoy vivo por ti, pero si la ayuda incluye agujas muy grandes o algo así, no cuentes conmigo- Le propuse a Twilight

Ella solo rio a carcajadas, y me dijo que todo estaría bien, que solo quiere saciar su apetito de saber el porqué de mi energía misteriosa.

Habiendo estado con la unicornio morada, Salí un rato al reino, esperando que no me amenazaran con armas o que pasara algo que alterara el orden, muchos ponies se me quedaban viendo de forma extraña, otros de manera grotesca, pero seguía caminando como si no me importara, me dirigí a un lugar donde se vendiera comida, ya que estaba hambriento y tome unos bits del castillo, al entrar al inmueble, estaba adornado con la más fina madera tallada al más finísimo casco, sin usar magia, se veía el trabajo artesanal, aparte el restaurante era temático de la captura del rey Sombra al imperio, el lugar se veía obscuro y servían comida demasiado picosa, pero tenía hambre y con hambre, cualquier cosa te sabe divina.

Ya estando sentado, espere, espere y espere, nadie me atendía, nadie se acercaba a mí para pedir mi orden, el mesero, un pony de cristal gris con una melena negra y sin cola, estaba parado y viendo alrededor para ver si alguien necesitaba algo.

Golpee la mesa con los cascos para llamar su atención, y el solo volteo, pero no parece que vio nada, apenas recordé que era un pony completamente negro y no me notaban, así que grite:

-Mesero, acá, podrías atenderme, muero de hambre, sigue mi voz- Grite

El pony solo seguía mi voz hasta llegar a mi mesa.

-Que va a ordenar la sombra parlante- Dijo de manera bromeando

-Qué te parece tus órganos servidos en un aderezo hecho por tu sangre y como postre tus ojos servidos en tu intestino grueso y delgado- Respondí amenazante y jalándolo hacia mi cara.

-No quiero otra broma así, entendido- Le dije al mesero, por lo que el asintió nervioso, y en sus ojos expresaba miedo, lo solté y le dije que quería el sándwich especial.

Al cabo de minutos, me trajeron el platillo que pedí, me sorprendió la rapidez del servicio, pero pues en 2 mordidas trague mi bocadillo, que hasta el mesero se quedó por solo la curiosidad de ver si me había quemado la lengua con el picante, pero al ver que nada, con precaución pregunto:

-Oiga, no le pico para nada la salsa, esta salsa está diseñada para convertir cualquier pony en un dragón escupe-fuego, no entiendo-

Yo solo lo voltee a ver de manera amenazadora y respondí –Veras amigo, cuando te quemas en Spectra puro y te hundes en esa mezcla caliente, pierdes casi todo sentido, y si te preguntas, si, le di un trago al Spectra muy caliente, y mi lengua perdió la sensibilidad-

El mesero solo asintió y me dijo que sentía lo de mi accidente, así que le dije que estaba bien, que descuidara, y le agradecí por el sándwich.

El pony mesero, curiosamente me pregunto que si podría acceder a una petición suya, le voltee a ver a los ojos y muy serio le dije –Tienes mi atención-

-Mire señor, nosotros creamos la salsa más picosa de Equestria, pero quisiéramos hacer un concurso con ella para atraer más clientes, que quisieran un reto, al ver que usted es inmune al efecto, podría estar en el restaurante, le tapamos la piel con algo, y después retamos que aquel que le gane en términos de comer más salsa, gane un pase para el restaurante, pero sabremos que no ganaran, y las ganancias, las repartimos entre un 35%, yo lo arreglo, que dice amigo- Conto el pony de manera convencedora.

Me negué con mi cabeza, -Tengo otras cosas que hacer amigo, no tengo tiempo para eso, aparte el dinero es algo que no me interesa, es un valor intrínseco, mi riqueza no se basa en dinero-

El pony, con cara de decepción, solo agacho la cara, con un gesto amable y una sonrisa algo forzada, le dije que se animara, que la vida era bella, y le di una muy buena propina por el servicio, la cara del pony cambio a un pony alegre, y me agradeció, sosteniendo mi casco, pero aguante el dolor de la irritación y le di ese gusto.

Al salir del restaurante, hubo un pony pegaso que me siguió, no era un pony de cristal, por lo que me llamo la atención y comencé a tomar mis precauciones mientras seguía caminando.

-TU ERES EL PONY QUE TRAERA DESTRUCCION AL IMPERIO, SE QUIEN ERES, Y POR QUE TE BUSCAN- Grito a todo pulmón, que llamo la atención de los ponies,

Pude controlarme y no responder con violencia, solo voltee a verlo, y muy cordial aborde al pegaso naranja.

-Amigo, estas equivocado, no soy un traidor, si fuera alguien peligroso, estaría ocasionando estragos por todos lados, yo soy la víctima, no intento hacerles daño,- Negocie con el pony

En eso, el pony se agacho, y había otro pony detrás de el con una ballesta apuntándome, era imposible que pudiera esquivar eso, solo pude ver que su casco activo el mecanismo en cámara lenta, seguido de liberar la flecha justo en mi cuello, solo por inercia cerré los ojos e imagine esa flecha de forma tan detallada, que podía sentirla.

Eso de sentirla, era muy real, ya que pasaba 1 segundo, 2 segundos, 3… que estaba pasando, se suponía que estuviera muerto, pero la flecha quedo suspendida en el aire, como si fuera por arte de magia, literalmente, voltee a ver al unicornio que hizo eso, pero nadie tenía su cuerno encendido, nadie.

Los ponies de enfrente quedaron atónitos, la expresión que marcaban en sus cara era demasiado para lo que paso, hasta para mí, no sabía que había pasado, pero lo que si es que sentía la flecha en el aire.

Ellos rápidamente desenfundaron un cuchillo corto y cargaron contra mí, pero esta vez sí reaccione y esquive su corte, que iba directo al estómago, pude pescarle el casco derecho y le di un corte muy limpio en su antebrazo, grito de dolor, mientras el otro se aventó encima de mi despiadadamente, pero era demasiado tarde, pude ver la mirada del pony alinearse con la mía, en segundos se desvaneció poco a poco hasta que su cuerpo perdió fuerza, se había clavado asimismo con el cuchillo.

Me levante furioso, quitando el cuerpo de aquel pegaso muerto, el me enfrento con una furia descomunal, todos los civiles ya habían entrado en pánico y otros solo veían lo que estaba pasando, el pegaso vio que su amigo murió, y enseguida ataco con sumo fervor, en su cara se veía un odio distinguible, pero esto no afecto a mi temperamento y me acache para esquivar sus movimientos, lo logre tomar por el cuello y estaba a punto de rajarle el cuello, pero llego en ese instante Twilight Sparkle con los guardias de cristal, al ver la escena, Twilight dedujo que era un ataque a mí.

Los guardias pidieron a Twilight si podrían atacarme y someterme, pero esto fue negado por Twilight, me pidieron que lo soltara, a lo que obedecí a Twilight y lo deje caer, uno de los guardias me apunto con sus lanzas en señal amenazadora, todos los guardias se fijaban de mí, pensando que yo era la amenaza, en eso el pegaso naranja tuvo tiempo de cargar la flecha y la dirigió hacia Twilight.

Sin dudarlo, antes de que esta impactara contra Twilight, golpee al guardia para aturdirlo y otra vez por poder que desconocía, la flecha se volvió a detener en seco, y mientras el pegaso naranja estaba atento a la flecha suspendida en el aire, le clave el cuchillo justo en la cabeza, que atravesaba completamente su cráneo y en cuestión de segundos, había muerto.

Los guardias me sometieron, y Twilight ordeno mi inmediata liberación, los habitantes que habían sido testigo, empezaron a apelar a favor mía, todos los guardias escuchaban a los habitantes.

-Gracias por salvar a la salvadora de Equestria- Me decía una yegua de cristal.

-Necesito que vayamos al castillo, es urgente que lo hagamos- Chillo Twilight

Enseguida me toco y nos teletransportamos al castillo, que por cierto, vomite, porque el efecto me causaba muchas nauseas, Twilight me miro a los ojos, y muy alterada me pregunto

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-

-Es fácil, tienes que tener agallas para poder clavar un cuchillo, pero no es fácil vivir con ello, eso es lo difícil- Le conteste a Twilight.

Twilight solo frunció el ceño, y con un tono muy alterado me contesta –No me refería a eso estúpido, sabes muy bien a que me refiero, y que es lo que hiciste en el restaurante-

Yo solo cumplí al sonreír, y le dije –Eres muy inteligente pequeña Twi, pero no eres muy directa verdad, no puedo entenderte- Me burlaba de la unicornio, porque sabía muy bien a que se refería.

Ella con un gesto muy enojada, me dijo con coraje –La maldita flecha, como demonios la detuviste, no vi a nadie unicornio que haya detenido la flecha, no apareció el aura de magia, quieres que sea más directa, porque no te va a gustar-

Yo solo fruncí el ceño, y dije –No conozco la razón del por qué paso, solo paso, y lo único que pude describir fue que sentí la flecha por mi cuerpo y la visualice en mi cerebro-.

Twilight comenzó a generar una hipótesis, y me llevo a una gran biblioteca, -Tu intenta hacer eso que hiciste, mientras yo leo que demonios paso, es muy interesante- Replicaba Twilight con algo de locura en su cara, se notaba que quería respuestas inmediatamente.

Twilight encendió su cuerno y estuvo en busca de respuestas, leía y leía un libro muy grueso en cuestión de minutos, con un hechizo, yo solo estaba ahí, vi una especie de pluma encima de un libro, a lado un tintero, todo esto encima de un escritorio, cerré mis ojos, y trate de visualizar la consistencia de la tinta, el color, la forma del tintero y el poder conectarme a él, empecé a imaginarlo frotando encima del escritorio.

Al estar muy concentrado, abrí los ojos y pude ver el tintero flotando, mi reacción fue sorpresiva, fue tanta la sorpresa que me desconecte de mis pensamientos y toda la tinta se derramo en el libro, Twilight vio esto, y casi le da un ataque al corazón, ella me grito y me empezó a maldecir del por qué hice eso, pero se fue calmando, porque no había sido yo físicamente, Twilight al haber dejado caer el libro, se abrió en una hoja especial, que trataba de ponies que podrían asumir roles que no les fueron asignados, así como la orientación sexual, ponies que no estaban conformes con como nacieron.

Llamo la atención de la unicornio morada, -Como pude ser tan estúpida- Exclamaba Twilight.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Pregunte inquieto.

-¿Dime, cuanto tiempo estuviste en contacto con el Spectra? ¿Los unicornios que te molestaban, eran unicornios reales? ¿Cómo perdiste tu ala? ¿Cuánto es la raíz cuadrada de 176400?, gritaba la unicornio, muy alterada y emocionada a la vez.

-Wow Wow Wow, despacio cerebrito, mira, estuve en contacto unos 45 segundos, suficiente para quemarme la piel a las 3 capas que cada pony tiene, los unicornios que me molestaban siempre me estaba molestando, eran muy reales, mi ala la perdí con el Dr. atmosfera, el me la corto de manera limpia y rápida, y la raíz, por favor, dame un reto mayor, es 420- Conteste.

Twilight rio un poco, -Se ve que también eres un come libros, ¿no?- Respondió Twilight.

Twilight comenzó a leer el artículo del libro, que era un volumen temible, en 2 minutos, comenzó a armas una serie de ramificaciones de posibilidades y un mapa de compuertas lógicas, para determinar lo que pasaba.

Twilight se levantó enfrente mío, y comenzó a contar una historia:

-En tiempos remotos en Equestria, existió un gran mago, no tan bueno como Star Swirl el barbado, sino un gran mago de magia blanca, pero este tenía una peculiaridad, era un pegaso, y este había sufrido la pérdida de volar, por lo que era similar a un pájaro que no podía volar, así que pudo desarrollar magia unicornio, en tu caso, cuando los unicornios somos apenas unos potrillos, la magia que generamos suele ser magia "experimental", apenas estamos aprendiendo, por lo que suele soltar un cierto agente que se apodera de tu cuerpo y permanece como radiación en tu cuerpo, pero sin lastimarte, eso pasa con la mayoría de los cuerpos, ya que somos Spectra puro y el Spectra reacciona a la magia.

Una vez dicho esto, tu cuerpo almacenaba mucha magia unicornio, pero como eres un pegaso, tu cuerpo no suele asimilar esa magia de manera apropiada, puesto que tu función es volar y que tu cuerpo pueda pisar las nubes de Cloudsdale sin que caigas.

Cuando empezaste a aventurarte, ya almacenabas mucha magia unicornio dentro de ti, y con el Spectra que te quemaste, pudiste almacenar más magia, el Spectra se mezcló con tu cuerpo, y gracias a la magia unicornio que tenías dentro, actuó como una capa protectora, dándote más tiempo de vivir, así no logrando matarte, de no haber sido así, hubieras muerto en segundos, después de eso, perdiste el ala , algo que te dejo marcado de no poder cumplir una de tus funciones principales, volar, dejándote con un sentido menos, tu cuerpo comenzó a adaptar otra especie de habilidad para reemplazar a la faltante, y como es visto, puedes tener telequinesis, no sé si puedas hacer hechizos, pero puedes hacer que las cosas floten, y se te da más fácil, porque tienes la cabeza llena de conocimiento, y la raíz cuadrada fue solo para comprobar que no estuvieras hueco y que mi teoría fuera cierta, no es fascinante la anatomía pony-

Yo quede sin palabras, odiaba a los unicornios con un odio terrible, más que a nada, pero de alguna manera me estaba convirtiendo en uno, vaya ironía, pero podría adaptarme si esta me daba la ventaja.

Twilight solo sonrió, esperando a que le contestara, -Maravilloso, que maravilloso- Le respondí a la unicornio morada,

-Me alegro que lo aceptes…- Dijo la unicornio, pero fue interrumpida, con un seco y muy indignado: -Es maravilloso que me estoy convirtiendo en un unicornio, la cosa que más odio en este mundo, y ahora voy a ser uno de ellos-

-No serás un unicornio, no te crecerá un cuerno, sino podrás hacer magia mientras eres un pegaso, que solo puede pisar el suelo de Cloudsdale- Replico Twilight.

-Debes aceptar tu dualidad, no eres el de antes, recuerda todo lo que paso, y debes jugar con las cartas que se te presenten en el camino, no todo saldrá de acuerdo a lo que quieras, debes adaptarte o morir- Decreto Twilight.

En el fondo sabía que Twilight tenía razón, mucha, razón pero pues aceptar mi habilidad me tomaría algo de tiempo, pero gracias a los unicornios estoy vivo, que gran ironía, por eso adoro este mundo.

-Deberías practicar, no creo que Celestia ceda, y a decir verdad, necesitaras sobrevivir, esto no quedara impune, pero espero que la princesa razone y castigue lo que te paso, y se haga justicia-

Asentí con la cabeza, y comencé a pulir mi habilidad, Twilight estaba detrás mío, explicándome como podría hacer cosas con mi mente, ya que mi habilidad era la versión más jodida de la telequinesis unicornio, pero aun así era divertido, ya no tener que hacer las cosas con mis propios cascos.

Paso un día, Twilight se veía emocionada de estarme ayudando, jamás vi a la unicornio con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y explicándome a detalle todo lo que sabía, ya podía controlar más mi poder, al grado de poder blandir mi cuchillo sin necesidad de usar mis cascos o mi hocico.

Estábamos en el patio del castillo practicando, cuando de pronto se escucha un portazo en el castillo, por reflejos apunte mi cuchillo a la puerta, pero eran Cadence y Shinning Armor, ambos tenían una cara de desesperación y demasiado preocupada, pude deducir que algo no estaba bien y que no eran buenas noticias.

-Déjame adivinar, no les creyó a pesar de que le mostraron la evidencia, verdad- Le dije a Shinning Armor

-Celestia nos dijo que la información en cuestión está manipulada por unicornios, y que es un falso testimonio para hacernos creer tu mentira- Decía Shinning furioso.

Shinning embistió contra mí, pero con mi mente pude tomar un escudo de los guardias y ponerlo en forma de protección, a lo que él se estrelló de manera brutal contra el metal, y yo solo salí disparado en la dirección del impacto.

-BASTAAAA- Grito Twilight furiosa,

-HERMANO, NO TE COMPORTES COMO UN IDIOTA, NO ES INFORMACION MALA NI MANIPULADA, YO PUDE COMPORBAR QUE TODO ES REAL, GIGGLY ODIA A LOS UNICORNIOS, Y EN SEÑAL DE ESO JAMAS DEJARIA MANIPULAR SUS PENSAMIENTOS, APARTE DE SER ALGUIEN QUE HOY SALVO MI VIDA, DE SER EL ENEMIGO, ME HUBIERA DEJADO MORIR, APARTE DE QUE ES UNO DE LOS POCOS PEGASOS MAGOS, AL PODER HACER VARIAS HIPOTESIS, TODAS MARCANDO QUE EL SUFRIO TODO LO QUE EL CONTO- Decía Twilight gritándole a Shinning, que el solo cerraba los ojos mientras escuchaba a su hermana.

-Lo siento hermanita, pensé que el seria el culpable, y aparte estamos presionados, Celestia planea mandar a sus tropas acá al reino de cristal, a declarar la guerra por ser protectores de un pony altamente peligroso que casi mata a Dash y destruye el patrimonio de Cloudsdale- Decía Shinning agitado.

-No creo que Celestia haga eso, ella solo quiere eliminar a Giggly, y si hace una guerra, tendrá que responder ante el consejo Equestriano del por qué la guerra, solo por matar a un solo pony- Decía Twilight muy segura.

-Segura Twi- Replico Shinning.

-Celestia es como una madre para mí, y se cómo ella mueve las tropas y como actúa, pero esta vez me sorprende del cómo está actuando, creo que ella oculta algo, pero no sé qué sea, espero que no sea así- Respondía Twilight.

La noche cayó, cene con todos los de la realeza en el imperio de cristal, estaban ahí Bader, Shift y yo, todos platicábamos de la situación en cuestión, hasta que llenamos la barriga y nos fuimos a dormir.

En nuestro cuarto que Twilight nos asignó, esta vez decidí acostarme en la cama, y era extraño, en esta ocasión no me inundaban los pensamientos asesinos, solo estaba tranquilo y podía dormir bien, pero esta vez sentí a Bader detrás de mi acurrucándome, sinceramente no puse nada de tensión, y respondí a su abrazo.

Bader empezó a morder mi cuello de manera tierna, él sabía que era muy sensible en esa zona y un gemido se escapó de mí, pero al momento de que Bader intentara algo más, Twilight entro, profanando el momento y en su rostro tenía una cara muy preocupada, por en vez de reclamarle, decidí ponerle atención a lo que me diría.

-Giggly, tenemos problemas, Spike ha estado trabajando con la princesa, y fingiendo que me odia, me acaba de informar que Celestia mando a su tropa de Elite personal, Las boinas solares, son una tropa personal que defienden a Celestia, son 3 y son yeguas muy bien entrenadas, una unicornio, una pegaso y una terrenal, cada una está equipada para poder contrarrestar unicornios, pegasos y terrenales, esta defensa es solo mandada cuando es una situación de desesperación, y necesitan eliminar amenazas sin necesidad de ruido o de una guerra, ellas son responsables de evitar guerras eliminando a objetivos clave para evitar guerras, pero el sigilo las hacen mortales, por lo que nunca sabrás por donde llegaran, sus métodos son infalibles, esto es malo- Decía la agitada Twilight.

 **¿Qué pasara ahora, podrá Giggly con las boinas solares?, ¿Por qué Celestia no acepta la prueba, acaso esconderá algo?, ¿Podrá el imperio resguardar a Giggly por más tiempo? Todo esto se sabrá con el siguiente capítulo, espéralo ansiosamente, y gracias por leer este fanfic, se te agradece tu tiempo empleado, te mando saludos y te deseo un buen día.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: Un triple problema**

Twilight se me quedaba viendo fijamente con ojos de plato y una cara muy preocupada, sabía que eso era grave, pero en el fondo sabia que podia lograrlo, toda esa confianza fue decrementando cuando empezó a explicarme que eran exactamente las boinas solares

-Las boinas solares son yeguas con entrenamiento militar, no creas que te enfrentaras a tipos como en la fábrica, o como los matones a los que interrogaste, te enfrentas a una fuerza muy peligrosa, yo las conocí, las tuve enfrente e incluso la princesa Celestia me describió cómo peleaban, el perfil psicológico y sobre todo, me dijo que era un secreto terriblemente grande, la seguridad de equestria se vería afectada si se sabe de ellas, nuestros enemigos estarían mejor preparados, pero ese no es el punto, harán lo que sea necesario para poder tomarte, te llevaran ante ella vivo o muerto, y si les dificulta tu arresto, definitivamente te llevaran en una caja, y creeme Giggly, ellas harán lo que sea, tienen permiso de destruir, robar e incluso matar, con tal de lograr su cometido, sabiendo esto, ahora eres un peligro potencial para Equestria- Decía Twilight muy agitada y preocupada.

Fueron los 2 minutos mas largos de mi vida, incluso más que cuando Anthony estaba matándome lentamente, vi mi vida pasar, mis recuerdos, ya tenía una mente un poco más estable, pero lo que me enfrentaba, una vez mas tenia miedo.

-Podrías describirme a lo que me enfrento porfavor Twilight- Rogaba a la pony morada.

Twilight reía un poco y un poco sarcástica dijo -Es la primera vez que oigo que dices "porfavor" temía por tus modales-

-No te andes con rodeos Twilight, el tiempo apremia, y si lo que me dices es cierto, entonces es de suma importancia que me digas lo que sabes, y peor aun, que tal si vienen por ti también, ya caíste de la gracia de Celestia, debemos trabajar en equipo- Decrete de forma apresurada.

Twilight asintió con la cabeza e hizo brillar su cuerno, proyectando una especie de tabla con diagramas y fotos, mientras ella proyectaba imágenes a mis ojos, ella explicaba.

-Ella es Crimson Clever, una pegaso de crin morada, piel blanca con manchas rojas y una cutie mark de circuitos, esta pony es brillante, se graduó a los 2 años de la escuela de Manehattan, ella posee gran conocimiento en robótica, circuitos y todo lo que conlleve al uso de energía eléctrica, al ser un potencial genio, Celestia la acogió en sus brazos, y le ofreció un puesto en la guardia real, al ver que destacaba en pelea y en toma rápida de decisiones, Celestia la hizo "desaparecer" y la entrenó para ser una boina solar, está pony se caracteriza por traer prótesis en el cuerpo, que se controlan por sí mismas, protegiéndola y empleando el entorno a su favor, costó millones de bits fabricar esta tecnología, incluso sabe trabajar con magia unicornio, y emplearla para solidificarla y programarla en los circuitos de su mecanismo, ella está preparada para todo, también puede hacer magia gracias a los circuitos conectados en su mente y el cristal que ella misma hizo para condensar la magia unicornio con las ondas cerebrales de su cerebro, básicamente es como las ponies que vemos en cómics de ficción, que son robots-

Twilight pasa a la siguiente imagen y comienza a explicar:

La segunda es una pony de color gris, una cutie mark del símbolo de puntería, crin negra y un chaleco verde, de nombre Shooty Luck, ella es una unicornio que no puede conjurar nada, solo aprendió telequinesis, y aqui esta la treta, ella al no ser un unicornio como todos, ella optó por seguir los pasos de su padre, y querer ser militar desde que era una potrilla, se le dio entrenamientos y represento las filas de la guardia real, pero al ver que destacaba en ingeniería mecánica, y tenía una puntería que nadie podía igualar, se le retiró del colegio de Canterlot de magia y toda su vida fue entrenada para la guerra, Celestia reconoció eso, y también la hizo "desaparecer" para luego así convertirla en una boina solar, ella es una pony paciente, calculadora, cuidadosa y sobre todo obsesionada con el orden, por lo que si empieza algo, debe de terminarlo a como dé lugar, ella emplea un método curioso para la defensa de la princesa, al tener semejante puntería y conocimientos de ingeniería, ella desarrolló armas que es derivadas de metal, usando pólvora y un poco de resortes, diseñó un artefacto capaz de disparar pedazos de metal a muy alta velocidad, por lo que si esta cosa te atraviesa, tienes grandes posibilidades de morir, incluso está preparada para toda situación, los fragmentos que utiliza para disparar son derivados de un mineral que se generó al momento de que discord manipulo Ponyville a su gusto, este mineral no puede ser controlado por unicornios, es una especie de antimateria, asi que ningun campo de fuerza o magia puede detenerlo.

La última pero no menos importante, es Shifty Hooves, una pony terrenal con una fuerza espectacular, ella se caracteriza por ser extremadamente atlética, similar a un pegaso, por lo que puede moverse muy rápido, ella jamás gusta hablar, es demasiado retraída, y es una pony experta en robo y sigilo, normalmente siempre trae una calavera pony pintada en la cara, su pasado consistía en robar, era muy popular que en fillydelphia siempre habia un ladron que se llevaba la comida, era tan efectiva, que burlaba a los guardias de la realeza, esto llamo la atencion y le puso una trampa, finalmente cayó, y Celestia en persona le ofreció que aceptara unirse a la guardia real no pasaría mucho tiempo en la prisión para unicornios de alta seguridad, a prueba de todo, por lo que Shifty aceptó y decidió entrenar con Celestia, se le dictó pena de muerte para poder desaparecer, y así poder servir de escarmiento a los ladrones, así que Shifty se torno una boina solar, capaz de lidiar y pelear en las sombras y servir al sol.

Twilight dejo de encender su cuerno y replicó -¿Entiendes la gravedad del asunto?-

-Si Twilight, entiendo lo que está en juego, y yo pensaba que iba ser tan fácil como un trío de ponies pelmazos, pero ahora entiendo que la amenaza es mayor, y que debo de prepararme, ahora siento miedo, pero a la vez supongo que Celestia está nerviosa, y que me quiere muerto lo antes posible, ella oculta algo, lo siento en cada célula de mi cuerpo- decrete.

Twilight pensó por un rato, y me dio la razon, despues de todo, Celestia no habría actuado jamás así, y aparte el mandar a las boinas solares era cuestión de una emergencia.

Twilight me abrazó, y me dijo que jamas me dejaria solo, me ayudaría a solucionar este enredo y me protegería, por un momento me sentí seguro, nunca hubiera creído que la estudiante prodigio podría estar conmigo.

-Y tu que no me creías, pudimos evitar mucho enredo si solo me hubieras creído- Me queje contra Twilight.

-No te quejes y solo enfocate, adecuarse a la situación que se te pone enfrente- Chillo la Unicornio.

Asentí con la cabeza, y empecé a entrenar aun mas mi telequinesis, el miedo que tenía, no era pánico, porque el pánico te bloquea los sentidos y te hace actuar estúpido, aproveche ese miedo para poder aprender más rápido, Twilight comenzó a explicarme mucha teoría sobre la telequinesis, la concentración, y el mantener el corazón latiendo de manera muy calmada a pesar del peligro, cuando alguien está en peligro de muerte, el corazón late a 173 latidos por minuto en promedio, pero con calma y despeje de mente, puedes mantenerlo entre 80 y 90, y así la magia fluye mejor en un pony, en mi caso, tendría que aplicar esta regla porque no soy un unicornio.

Comenzaba con objetos de un tamaño considerable, movía una pila de armas en el aire, lanzaba espadas y lanzas ponies en direcciones aleatorias, Twilight se puso un campo de fuerza alrededor de ella, mientras me veia, despues de eso, me dirigi alrededor del castillo, y comencé a levantar bloques de piedra, de cristal y de diferentes materiales para colocarlos apilados, así logrando dominar mas y mas mi mente, pero cada que terminaba, me dolía la cabeza demasiado.

Al momento de entrar al castillo, Bader y Shift yacían en sus cuartos, muy quitados de la pena y descansando en los lujos de las camas, entre a sus cuartos de forma agresiva, golpeando la puerta violentamente.

Ambos se asustaron y saltaron de la cama muy preocupados, por lo que explique lo que venía en camino.

Ambos se asustaron mucho, y comenzaron a entrar en pánico, a lo que tomé la cara de Shift y le di un bofetón muy fuerte, él reaccionó violentamente aventandose a mi, pero lo detuve con mi mente, suspendido en el aire, pataleaba y gritaba como bebé.

Empecé a calmar la situación explicándoles que debían prepararse, el problema en el que estábamos metidos, así que poco a poco se fueron calmando y actuando con completo raciocinio y no como Neantherponytales.

Twilight ofreció reforzar el castillo, y ofrecer seguridad, así que nos fuimos a dormir todos, nos pusieron en la mazmorra, en una reja de alta seguridad y las llaves me las dieron a mi.

Bader y Shift dormir como bebés, pero yo no podía dormir, obsesionado volteando a todos lados, ventanas, todo, ya que estaba aterrorizado, estas supuestas yeguas llegaron en cualquier momento.

Temblaba de miedo y de frío, ya que la mazmorra en la que estábamos era fría, había goteras y era bastante oscura, aparte de tener un hechizo de parálisis en los barrotes que solo la llave que tenía lo podía contrarrestar.

Empecé a cerrar los ojos del cansancio, luchaba por lo dormir, pero solo lo que lograba era generar un pensamiento aleatorio y comenzaba a imaginar, después sin darme cuenta caí dormido, como lo supe, es fácil, se oía a lo lejos una voz.

-Giggly, Giggly, requiere tu atención,- Decía una voz.

Me encontraba en una zona completamente blanca, la mente me pasaba, me dolía la cabeza, solo oía la voz femenina.

-Giggly, debes de escucharme, debes cumplir con tu destino, debes revelar la verdad y no dejar que rainbow factory se salga impune, eres el único vocero que tengo, y el que ha tenido el valor y el coraje para detener esta abominación- Decía la voz en un tono eco.

Después me levanté muy desesperado, pero todo seguía en orden, seguiamos a salvo, pero sentía una presencia detrás de mí.

-Dame una razon para no arrestar y no llevarte ante mi hermana- Decía la voz misteriosa.

Al oír la palabra hermana, supe enseguida de quién se trataba, en vez de reaccionar violentamente, solo voltee y susurre -Princesa Luna- y luego hice una reverencia.

-Si fueras alguien malo, no dudarias en atacarme, pero yo se que no dices mentiras, he estado a la expectativa de tus sueños, y solo el subconsciente pony no puede ser manipulado por ningún motivo, ninguna magia puede modificar esa parte, y muy pocos magos sabemos como acceder a esa parte- Decretaba la princesa.

-A qué se debe su visita, si está consciente de lo que he pasado- Replique.

-Mi hermana es una radical, ella no me dice nada en las decisiones que toma, solo sirvo como una pony que recurren cuando tienen dudas, no tengo voz ni voto en el liderazgo de Equestria, al ver lo que pasaste, jamás estuve conciente de lo que pasaba, hubiera hecho algo al respecto, pero estoy completamente atada a mi hermana, si la contradigo, corro el riesgo de ser desterrada de nuevo a la luna, pero sin posibilidad de regreso- Decreto Luna.

-Y a qué punto pretende llegar princesa, que es lo que va a hacer- Pregunte a Luna.

-Eres alguien directo, me gusta eso, pero debes comprender que no vengo para arrestar, corro peligro al hablar contigo, solo te pido algo, de mi vocero, te lo imploro, he sabido esto desde que pude ver tu subconsciente, pero he estado atada a no hablar- Contaba Luna.

-¿Sabe usted sobre las boinas solares?- Pregunte precipitadamente

Luna agacho la cabeza, y con un seco "si" contesto mi pregunta, Luna me advirtió que ella haría una señal para avisar que las boinas ya estaban aquí, ella no podía ayudar de manera activa, porque su hermana se enteraria, pero tampoco mencionó que tipo de señal, para que nadie pudiera leer mi mente, y solo me dijo que la entendería al verla, después de unos segundos, Luna desapareció, y me dejo una armadura azul de un material extraño, y aparte desprendía un aura misterioso, y al acercarme me hacía sentir eufórico.

En la nota que dejo, decia pontela y jamas te la quites, te protegerá, pero no en todo, me puse dicha armadura, y cuando la tenia puesta, era muy ligera, era tan ligera que no se sentía, y si que no se sentía, no la podía ver en mi cuerpo, simplemente me sentía eufórico, pero no notaba la armadura, asi que despues de investigar mucho, caí rendido y me dormi.

Al día siguiente, Twilight llegó a la mazmorra con un puñado de guardias, todos veían a todos lados, pero después de observar por mucho tiempo, Twilight dio la orden y salimos sanos y salvos, los guardias estaban atentos a lo que pasaba alrededor, me sorprendía, de un dia para otro los guardias me protegían.

-Twilight! Qué está pasando, porque de repente me empiezan a proteger, ¿acaso me van a entregar?- Pregunte a Twilight.

Twilight solo movió la cabeza negativamente, me llevaron a lo alto del imperio de cristal, donde estaban todos los ponies de cristal juntos, yo me sorprendí, y a la vez estuve expectante de algo malo.

Twilight proyecto un rayo al cielo y género una imagen, era del dragón spike, y este dragon hablaba y todos los ponies estaban atentos a lo que decía, pude imaginar que él sería una especie de héroe, porque los ponies vitoreaban y decían "siiii" cuando hablaba, todo su discurso se redujo a que yo no era un traidor, que Equestria estaba en peligro, porque la fábrica salió a la luz y Celestia no quería aceptarlo, después convención a toda la población de que necesitaba protección, y que la injusticia no deberia seguir asi.

Los guardias alzaban las lanzas, los ponies se arrodillaban, ante mí, me sentía extraño, muy confundido, no se si lo que hice habrá beneficiado a los ponies, pero era un extra, ya no estaba solo.

El castillo se llenó de

guardias, y de gente, todo mundo estaba ahí, mucha gente me agradecia la valentía que tenía al haber enfrentado eso. Y seguir en pie, todos sabían que lo hacía por el bien común, y para venganza.

Todo el dia, estuvimos practicando con palos, espadas de madera, para poder defendernos, ya que las boinas solares tenían permiso de hacer lo que fuera, así que la vida de todos corría peligro.

Llegó la tarde, unos minutos para que comenzara la transición de tarde a la noche, Me encontraba en el comedor real con Cadence, Shinning, Twilight, Bader y Shift, todos estábamos disfrutando unas deliciosas margaritas con especias muy extrañas, pero deliciosas, me encontraba sentado tras una ventana.

Un pajarito, un arrendajo azul llamó mi atención, voltee a ver al horizonte, y de repente en el cielo, en vez de tornar una transición completamente blanca para dar paso a la noche, se hizo una transición con rojo tenue, y despues se torno un rojo carmesí que bañaba el reino, y todo lo que se podía ver en el horizonte, la luna era completamente roja, era una una sangrienta.

 **¿Porque habrá una luna sangrienta? ¿Podrán las boinas solares entregar a Giggly? ¿Celestia tendrá algo que ver con Rainbow Factory? Descubranlo en el siguiente capítulo, es todo, me despido cordialmente de cada uno de ustedes lectores, y los vere en el siguiente capitulos, tengan un gran dia.**


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Las boinas solares

La luna sangrienta bañaba al reino de cristal con un hermoso carmesí que reflejaba en los ponies de cristal, todos los ponies dejaron de hacer sus deberes, y se quedaron a apreciar la hermosa luna, para unos era muy tenebroso ver el cielo carmesí, a otros les gustaba y se quedaban a ver el hermoso espectáculo.

Cadence miro al horizonte, y declaro que este fenómeno era muy raro, que la princesa Luna lo hacía cuando era una ocasión especial, o simplemente se le ocurría, ya que el cielo estaba completamente teñido de rojo, todo esto era bonito, ver ponies completamente perplejos, pero algo me llamo la atención, algo no cuadraba, algo andaba mal.

Como un rayo impactando en un árbol a la velocidad de la luz, me vino a la cabeza ¡LA SEÑAL!, luna lo dejo claro, recordé en ese momento las palabras de luna, ellas estaban aquí, seguramente ya habrían entrado a terreno de cristal.

-¡TWILIGHT, ESTAN AQUÍ, LAS BOINAS SOLARES ESTÁN AQUÍ!- Grite de manera que todo el comedor se alertó.

-¡Como sabes eso!-, replico Twilight

-Confía en mí, te explico en el camino, te lo suplico Twilight- Le dije a Twilight para convencerla.

Twilight ordeno a Shinning Armor que el castillo entrara en modo pánico, un método de defensa ante posibles amenazas de mayor rango.

Rápidamente Shinning Armor dio órdenes a la guardia del castillo, de reforzar la zona, ya venían, la vida de Twilight y la mía se veían amenazadas.

Twilight me tomo del casco, seguido tomo a Shift y a Bader y nos teleporto a la zona más alta del castillo, la torre principal, ahí los guardias unicornios comenzaron a reforzar la zona con un manto especial, que hacía ver un espejismo, de afuera hacia dentro, seguido de eso, un guardia pony de alto rango, lo sabía por el color de su armadura, empezó a rezar unas cuantas palabras, y de la nada, la planta con enredaderas que estaba de adorno, cobro vida y con sus raíces cubrió la puerta, dejándonos a los 4 encerrados en una fortaleza protegida.

Shinning Armor, sin titubear, me dio una lanza real, y me encomendó la vida de Twilight.

-Tienes en tus cascos la vida de mi hermanita y de una de las mayores influyentes de Equestria, eres la última defensa antes de que lleguen a ella- Replicaba Shinning Armor muy agitado.

Enseguida él se teletransporto fuera del cuarto, y activo 4 dispositivos, que anulaban la posibilidad de poder teletransportarse dentro del cuarto.

-¿Cómo sabes que las boinas están aquí?- Replico Twilight agitada

-Luna me dijo, entro a mi celda cuando estaba encerrado en protección, y ella me dijo que sabía lo de mi situación, y que me ayudaría, pero indirectamente, así que me dijo que ella haría una señal, jamás de dijo cual, pero esta señal aparecería cuando las boinas hicieran su aparición- Conté a Twilight.

Twilight asintió, los demás comenzaron a ponerse lo que dejaron los guardias en el suelo, armaduras, cotas de malla, lanzas, dagas de cascos, etc.,

Shift se sentía algo paranoico, empezó a tener miedo, comenzaba a temblar como un bebe, y a pelar los ojos como plato.

Yo, solo tome mi cuchillo, y mi escudo, no tome nada de armadura porque recordé que Luna me dejo una, y vería si sería efectiva.

El silencio reino en la sala, se escuchaban guardias hablando, patrullando, la respiración muy rápida de Shift y Twilight, todos estábamos expectantes en las ventanas, Bader cubría las ventanas con una ballesta, en caso de que Clever se asomara, ya que ella es una pegaso.

Pasaba el tiempo, y nada ocurría, parecía todo en orden, nada pasaba, Shift se comenzaba a aburrir.

Comenzó ese instinto que alguna vez me atormentó en las montañas, cuando los matones de Dash atacaron, sentía el peligro, ordene de manera súbita que nadie hiciera ruido, comencé a escuchar, poco a poco iba concentrándome, y escuche un pedazo de metal en el techo, mis orejas zumbaban con ese sonido, poco a poco estaba deduciendo de donde venía ese sonido.

Enseguida escuche una especie de mecanismo activarse, por lo que grite -¡Al suelo, cúbranse la cabeza! , sin chistar, Twilight, Bader y yo hicimos lo que dije, Shift no respondió a tiempo, por lo que el dispositivo desde el techo inyecto a través de un tubo me metal varias bolas brillantes que explotaron en el aire, al cabo de unos segundos, Shift estaba completamente aturdido, sangraban sus oídos, y el grito que dio, fue muy fuerte, por lo que cayó al suelo quejándose.

Después del incidente, escuchaba un zumbido en mi cabeza, pero pude ver que eso que paso, era una especie de tubo que inyecto esas cosas dentro del cuarto, operado de afuera, ya que hizo un agujero pequeño en el techo.

Resguarde a Twilight debajo de la cama, y me pare en señal de ataque, en ese momento, entraron Shooty y Shifty por la ventana a través de una cuerda, rompiendo el cristal, y sometiendo a Bader, que se encontraban cerca.

-No necesitamos presentación, por que en teoría, no existimos- Decreto Shooty

-La princesa demanda, no, más bien, exige la detención de un tal Giggly Hooves y de Twilight Sparkle, por sus crímenes cometidos al gobierno de Equestria por parte de su majestad, si muestran alguna fuerza que creamos sea amenazadora, tenemos permiso para matar a ambos, sin ninguna duda, ríndanse para que esto sea más fácil- Decía la pony terrenal con la calavera pintada en su rostro.

Shooty apuntaba con el arma que tenía a mi cara, era una especie de cañón que funcionaba por medio de una corredera y accionada por un gatillo, no sabía qué demonios era eso, pero sabía que era letal.

-Tiren todo lo que tienen de armas, rápido- Gruño Shooty

Todo mundo accedió a la petición de Shooty, y dejaron caer lanzas, todo lo que pudiera usarse como arma.

-Pensé que serían 3, que, ¿Clever la pegaso se mató al subir acá?- Dije de manera sarcástica

Shooty frunció él seño, y dijo –Muy gracioso verdad, no te veo la pinta de un payaso-

Shooty miro a Shifty, y esta se abalanzo encima de Shift, lo puso boca abajo y ella encima de él, puso un cuchillo encima de su cabeza, amenazando a Shift.

-Normalmente no me gusta hacer esto, pero si me obligan, tengo el derecho de matar a cualquiera con tal de cumplir la misión para su majestad, necesito saber dónde está Twilight Sparkle, y que ambos nos acompañen- Declaro Shooty.

El silencio reino por el cuarto, por lo que no dije nada, Twilight no debía ser delatada, sabría que la matarían, y eso de que venían a arrestarnos eran puras patrañas, venían a asesinarnos a todos.

Shift poco a poco recobraba la conciencia, estaba muy aturdido, pero no llamo la atención de las yeguas, la expresión de Shift era completamente vacía, parecía que no podía escuchar nada, porque sus orejas no dejaban de sangrar, y en sus ojos me veían de manera desesperada.

Shooty al no obtener ninguna respuesta, decreto –Shifty, haz lo tuyo, dime donde esta Twilight Sparkle-

Shifty enseguida comenzó a cortar poco a poco la oreja de Bader, muy lentamente, se podía notar el cuchillo llenándose se sangre, mientras la sangre brotaba por todo el cuarto, Bader gritaba de dolor, te sacudía, hacia intentos de poder liberarse, pero era en vano.

Yo no podía soportar ver esa escena, la reacción fue gritar desesperadamente que no sabía dónde estaba ella, justificaba mi respuesta diciendo que la guardia real se la llevo para protegerla.

Shooty solo me miraba con señal de desaprobación, movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, y Shifty no paraba de torturar a Bader.

Finalmente después de unos segundos, cortó la oreja izquierda de Bader, sollozando, y ahogándose en lágrimas, Bader dejó caer la cabeza en el suelo, sus suspiros destrozaban mi alma, pero debía hacer algo, no podíamos quedar así nada más.

-Vamos, aguantaste como un campeón, no muchos aguantan a Shifty mucho, has de ser todo un semental- Le decía a Bader en su otra oreja.

Shifty coloco el cuchillo en su otra oreja y volteando su mirada a mí decreto: -Como te gusta ver a tu amigo sufrir, de verdad, que cruel eres, y yo que quería hablar con "cuchillo" para que dejara de hacer eso, pero no me das los argumentos necesarios-

Yo estaba envuelto en una furia increíble, pero sabía que si hacia algo en vano, Shooty terminaría conmigo, Shifty con Bader y dispararía a Shift, y Twilight no sé qué sería de ella, aparte no sabía dónde estaba Clever.

Shooty al no creer en mis lágrimas de cocodrilo y mis suplicas, dijo con tono muy amenazador –Emparéjalo por favor Shifty-

-Como quieras cariño- Dijo Shifty a Shooty

El cuchillo se puso en posición de corte, Bader solo lloraba y suplicaba que parara todo, que él no tenía la culpa de nada, que no hizo nada grave, Shifty acerco el oído al cuchillo, y dijo con total calma –"Cuchillo" no te cree, desafortunadamente cielo-

En mi mente paso, donde habré escuchado yo eso.

En ese momento, antes de que Shifty pudiera empezar a cortar la oreja de Bader, Shift salto por la ventana, pero este fue detenido por Clever, que estaba pegada en la pared con sus prótesis, detuvo a Shift con una de sus prótesis de su casco derecho, seguido Shooty reacciono rápidamente y le disparo en el cuerpo, Shift cayó muerto por la ventana

Twilight aprovecho la distracción de las 3 para lanzar un hechizo contra Shifty, que no le hizo daño, solo la empujo y la azoto contra Shooty, que ambas quedaron en el suelo.

Enseguida con mi mente levante una de las lanzas y perfore a Shooty en el casco izquierdo, Shooty grito de dolor y enseguida Twilight quemo las raíces del árbol, dejando la entrada libre para correr.

Me levante enseguida, y corrí a la entrada, junto con Bader, los 3 salimos corriendo a toda velocidad, temiendo por nuestras vidas, antes de poder salir, Shooty disparo contra mí, pero por una extraña razón, no tenía herida alguna, solo sentí el impacto de esos pedazos de metal, pero seguí corriendo a todo galope.

Twilight estaba completamente agitada, gritaba por todos los corredores que las Boinas estaban aquí.

Shooty a pesar del dolor, logre ver que Shifty la cargo en su lomo y comenzó a perseguirnos, empezó a disparar el cañón que tenía como arma, era muy ruidoso, pero efectivo, Twilight puso un campo de protección contra nosotros, pero era inútil, el cañón escupía esos pedazos de metal que atravesaban magia, logro acertar a Twilight en el casco trasero, ella cayo como costal al suelo, rápidamente pude levantarla y con ayuda de Bader la sacamos antes de que pudiera darle el tiro de gracia.

Los guardias lograron intervenir, entraron 8 guardias, 4 unicornios, y 4 pegasos, lleve a Twilight con su hermano, aprovechando la situación, muchos guardias se la llevaron herida, decidí que debía enfrentarlas, ya estaba lo suficientemente enojado como para pensar en mi seguridad.

Pude ver como las boinas eliminaban a los guardias, prácticamente caían como moscas, Shooty disparaba a los unicornios desde las escaleras para dar paso a Shifty y ella pudiera enfrentar a los pegasos, con una destreza inimaginable, escalaba paredes y esquivando las lanzas, logro alcanzar a un guardia pegaso, inmediatamente se agarró de el en el aire, y le ejecuto cortándole la panza, los órganos cayeron al suelo de manera violenta, junto con el pegaso.

Shooty no le quedo de otra que agachar la cabeza porque los unicornios le disparaban, Shifty yacía luchando con ellos, de manera brutal, se movía muy rápido, podía trepar paredes con suma facilidad, parecía una especie de gato.

Al ver esto, trate de flanquear a Shooty y poderla eliminar, ya que estaba bajo fuego de los guardias, use mi telequinesis para abrir la pesada puerta y poder hallar la forma de entrar a un cuarto del castillo, pero me encontré con una sorpresa, había en el cuarto muchas trampas de casco, similares a las trampas para ratones, pero cuadradas, y servían para inmovilizar a un pony.

Sin dudar, me lleve cuantas pude y corrí por el pasillo principal del castillo, alejándome de ellas lo más que pude.

Entre al cuarto donde había varios ponies ayudantes de la realeza en una esquina asustados, uno de ellos corrió y salto por la ventana, era un pegaso, tenía sentido, pero esta ventana activo un mecanismo que atravesó la cabeza del pony con una especie de lanza muy bien puesta, la trampa parecía que estaba calculada perfectamente para los ponies que saltaran, ya que quedo ensartado del cerebro y quedo colgando del marco de la ventana.

Yo simplemente vi todo el espectáculo y dije Auch, -Maldita Clever, no por nada eres una boina ehh- Dije a mi mismo, los otros ponies entraron en pánico y comenzaron a correr por todos lados y salieron por donde yo entre.

Empecé a colocar las trampas que tenía y las tape con un tapete real que estaba por ahí, puse más en el suelo tapándolas con adornos, estandartes y lo que encontrara en el cuarto, me deshice de las luches, y oscurecí el cuarto, podría tener una oportunidad para enfrentarlas.

Podía escuchar el paso de las boinas solares acercarse a donde yo estaba, hice un hoyo con mi cuchillo al pedazo de madera que estaba en la cabecera de la cama real en donde estaba escondido, esperando pacientemente y recobrando la calma.

A través del agujero, pude ver a Clever, usando sus brazos mecánicos para poder moverse por los muros del castillo, vio al pony clavado de la cabeza, desactivo la trampa y lo dejo caer, movió la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y dijo –Esta no era para ti, lo siento mucho-

Enseguida Shooty dio un tiro a la puerta y esta se destruyó, ambas entraron al cuarto en busca de mí, Clever solo se quedó en la ventana.

-Clever, Shifty, vean por los alrededores, no creo que haya salido, tenemos todo el castillo protegido por tus trampas, yo me quedare aquí buscando- Decreto Shooty.

Ambas ponies se fueron sin chistar y Shooty comenzó a buscarme, de su arma prendió una lámpara y empezó a alumbrar por todo el cuarto.

No podía moverme, la más mínima señal de ruido, me delataría y me haría pedazos, así que se me ocurrió una idea, tome uno de los jarrones que estaba en el buro real con mi telequinesis, y espere a que Shooty estuviera cerca de una trampa, espere y espere, hasta que deje caer el jarrón y con el sonido Shooty sin dudar disparo al buro, destrozándolo y ella se hizo para atrás, pero en eso, ella piso la trampa, cayendo al suelo.

Pude ver que en su otra pata tenía una especie de vendaje especial que cubría la herida que le hice.

Sin perder tiempo, salí de mi escondite y me abalance contra ella, saque mi cuchillo y antes de que pudiera trincharla como a un pavo, Shifty salto sobre mí y comenzamos a forcejear.

Ella tomo mis cascos y riendo dijo –Pudimos hacer esto de manera civilizada, pero no quisieron, así que no hay de otra que eliminarte-

Ella me miraba a los ojos, su calavera pintada en su cara con pintura luminosa daba miedo, pero en eso, vi que abrió el hocico, y sin chistar me quiso morder la cara, pero la esquive y lo único que me tomo fue un pedazo de mi pómulo izquierdo, tomo un pedazo pequeño.

Ardía como el infierno, pero vi que ella lo disfrutaba, -Esta cocidito, me hiciste el favor de hacerlo- Decía la pony- calavera

Me aguante el dolor insoportable, veía que Shooty intentaba alcanzar el arma pero no podía, el dolor era muy insoportable, tanto para evitar que su magia se activara, no podía concentrarse, así que tome el arma de Shooty con mi telequinesis y la dispare contra Shifty, pero no le di, solo conseguí que ella se quitara de encima.

Me levante sin demora y comencé a enfrentarme a ella, cuchillo contra cuchillo, una pelea a mi altura.

Ella se abalanzo contra mí, pero la logre esquivar, seguido cargué contra ella con mi cuchillo, ella solo esquivo eso, era muy hábil.

Pasamos minutos peleando con el cuchillo, ella se movía, yo esquivaba, llevaba 3 cortes que me hacía, eran superficiales, pero ella seguía bien, empezaba a sentirme cansado.

Hubo un momento en donde ella retrocedió, y pateo el arma de Shooty hacia los cascos de Shooty, ella permanecía inmovilizada en el suelo.

Bader entro al cuarto corriendo y cargando contra Shooty, pero ella se hizo a un lado y le disparo en la cabeza, reventándole los sesos como si se tratara de aplastar una sandía con un martillo, salpicando por todos lados, por un momento se detuvo el tiempo y vi el cuerpo de Bader sin vida, me dolió hasta el alma, mucho, mucho, pero no pude notar que Shooty me apunto, y apretó el gatillo, pero no disparo, volvió a apretar el gatillo y nada sucedía.

Di un grito de guerra y me levante, tome el arma de Shooty y le di un tremendo golpe en la cabeza, que solo hizo que se desmayara.

Clever entro al cuarto y vio que estaba luchando contra Shifty, pero lo que hizo fue ayudar a Shooty y la saco del cuarto mientras peleaba contra Shifty.

Clever entro al cuarto y de sus prótesis saco una especie de lanza que salía de su casco, y comenzó a atacarme, Clever luchaba de manera que usaba sus brazos mecánicos para elevarse y atacarme con su lanza, ambas estaban atacándome, pero no podría con ellas 2, yo solo esquivaba y trataba de escapar, pero fue en vano, ya que Clever me alcanzo con uno de sus brazos y me inmovilizo, paso electricidad por todo mi cuerpo.

Shifty se acercó a mí, me puso el cuchillo sobre mi cara, -Sabes, eres un pony difícil, lindo, nadie nos había hecho la vida imposible como tú lo has hecho, así que te daré una muerte rápida- Decreto Shifty.

-Alto Shifty, nuestra misión es llevarlo ante su majestad, no asesinarlo a sangre fría, ya lo tenemos inmovilizado, ya podemos arrestarlo, y llevarlo ante la justicia, debemos reducir el número de víctimas lo más que podamos, para que no sepan de nosotras, recuerdas- Dijo Clever a Shifty.

Shifty hizo un berrinche acompañado con un tienes razón, pero no la veía convencida del todo, se levantó, pero luego se abalanzo conmigo, y a punto de enterrar el cuchillo sobre mí, Clever le dio una descarga no muy fuerte que solo la interrumpió.

Shifty reacciono cacheteando a Clever y avalándose en ella, por lo que Clever pedio el enlace de mi pata y logre zafarme, Shifty golpeaba de manera brutal a Clever, la pobre yegua estaba jadeando del dolor, aproveche eso y tome a Shifty del cuello, apartándola de Clever, la puse contra la pared, tenía tanto coraje, que mordí su cuello, tan fuerte que sentí como tronó su carótida y cortaba sus tendones con mis dientes, y mi hocico se llenaba de sangre.

Podía sentir los cascos de Shifty tratando de manera inútil de separarme, pero estos perdían fuerza, se escuchaba como Shift se ahogaba con su sangre, gorgoteaba y se sofocaba segundo a segundo con su sangre, poco a poco comenzó a caer, por fin había muerto.

Escupí el pedazo de carne, tome mi cuchillo y me dirigí a Clever, que estaba muy golpeada, puse mi cuchillo en la garganta, y con una voz muy tranquila, le dije –Gracias por salvarme, ahora voy a hacer lo mismo.

Vi que en el centro tenía una especie de orbe con energía dentro, al parecer era el centro de energía que alimentaban sus prótesis, Clever no puso resistencia, solo con una voz muy tenue dijo a mi oído –Si desconectas eso, moriré, estoy sujeta a esa cosa por muchos factores, no lo hagas-.

-Y por qué no he de hacerlo, si tú fuiste la que activo el mecanismo para aturdirnos y entrar- Decía a Clever.

-Shooty había propuesto poner sus bombas de racimo en el tubo, pero la detuve y la logre convencer que debíamos llevarlos vivos, sería lo más civilizado, Shifty como siempre nunca accedió, pero Shooty si, así que no me quedo de otra que aceptar la petición de Shooty, poner esas trampas letales que se activó con un pony inocente- Clever Decreto

-Y por qué tanto cariño, se supone que eres una fuerza de elite, alguien que no duda ni un segundo en matar, no te entiendo, y prefiero no arriesgarme- Dije salvajemente a Clever

Alce mi arma por los aires, y antes de poder sacar a Clever de su miseria, la pony solo cerro los ojos ansiosamente, sin hacer nada al respecto, ¿por qué haría esto?, ella esta entrenada para matar, me replantee la situación, y decidí no hacerlo, tal vez ella sabría algo acerca de lo que pasaba.

-Ultima oportunidad, por que fuiste condescendiente con nosotros, aparte de nunca haber atacado con fines de asesinato- Advertí a Clever.

Clever suspiro, y conto muy despacio -Yo fui entrenada para poder servir a Celestia, y velar por su protección, debido a que soy muy brillante, ayude bastante en completar las misiones que se me encomendaban, pero a mí no me gusta matar, solo me gusta neutralizar mi objetivo, aprecio la vida pony, pero ese no es el caso de Shooty y de Shifty-

-Después de que se me encomendó matarte. Celestia nos dio la orden de terminar con todos, hasta a la unicornio Twilight, eso me hizo cuestionar, ya que ella conservaba una postura muy recta, y pude notar patrones en su rostro, pude ver a una princesa con miedo, que ocultaba algo, aparte la unicornio Twilight Sparkle ha sido mi inspiración para ser lo que soy hoy en día, una protectora de la paz, eso me hizo cuestionar y creer que Celestia oculta algo, y que tú no eres alguien malvado, sino alguien que vive en dolor y que busca justicia, lo note en tus rasgos faciales, y en tu mirada- Decreto Clever.

Por un momento me quede atónito a lo que escuchaba, ella también sabe algo de Celestia, pero no podría confiar en ella, su psicología era impecable.

Me acerque a ella amenazador y chille –Si es así, por que no hiciste nada al respecto, lo comentaste con tus compañeras-

-No me creyeron, ellas dijeron que estaba exagerando, aparte Shifty siempre me estaba molestando, solo por el hecho de ser una pony brillante, y créeme, si quisiera matarte, lo hubiera hecho, se pelear muy bien, pero ahora me vez indefensa, y sabes que te digo la verdad, si no, ya te hubiera sometido y arrestado- Decreto Clever.

Clever sabía que no mentía, vamos robótica, mente brillante, estaría en una jaula para pájaros en segundos, aparte ella no ataco, y lo que me hizo de la lanza, solo lo hizo por que Shooty estaba ahí, pero quedaba otra duda…

-Donde pusiste a Shooty- Pregunte

-La puse pegada a una pared en una sonda que la está atendiendo, está curando la pata que le perforaste y la trampa inmovilizadora, temía por que la mataras- Respondió Clever.

-Ósea que puede venir en cualquier momento para acá, ver a Shifty muerta, y verme con el hocico sangrado, y que dispare en contra mía, ummm lo veo genial, me encargare de ella- dije

-No, por lo que más quieras, no lo hagas, no la mates, ella no sabe, solo trata de proteger a la justicia y la paz, puede que la hagamos recapacitar y que haya otra forma de solucionar esto- Rogo Clever.

-Por qué no la he de matar, ella fue la que elimino a Shift, a Bader e hirió a Twilight, no crees que es justificación suficiente para darle una muerte que se merece, acaso crees que ella saldrá ilesa de esta mierda, vamos, le voló lo sesos a Bader, frente a mí, él era mi pareja, el pony especial, como ustedes lo llaman, eso lo empeora todo- Grite a Clever

Clever solo puso una postura firme, y muy calmada dijo –Te gustaría que te matara ahora mismo, porque también tengo mi justificación, mataste a Shifty de manera brutal ante mí, tan brutal que yo misma casi vómito, pero no lo decidí así, Shifty era una pony mala, con un trastorno de socializar, por eso es que podía interrogar bien a los ponies, por sus métodos brutales e ilegales ante el gobierno Equestriano, pero eso no me da derecho a quitarte la vida, sé que lo hiciste porque de no ser así, me hubiera matado, o te hubiera matado-

Yo me quede reflexionando a todo lo que decía, Clever seguía hablando.

-Shooty por lo que ya sabrás, es una pony que sigue ordenes, ella está enamorada de la justicia, del orden y de todo aquello que tenga que ver con sus armas, ella ha evitado innumerables guerras en Equestria por servir a la luz, ella no es mala, simplemente no comprende que no eres el malo, así que no creo que sea justo tenerla que matar aunque ella haya matado a tus seres queridos, estamos en la misma situación- Clever reflexionaba conmigo a cada minuto.

Yo en lo personal al oír esto, se me llenaron los parpados de tristeza, llore en un rincón, porque el cuerpo de Bader yacía ahí, despojado de su vida, pero en el fondo sabía que Clever tenía razón, era una pony astuta y brillante, no en balde su nombre.

-Tienes razón Clever, iré a hablar con ella, pero…- Me detuve al hablar, voltee a verla a los ojos y Declare – ¿Esta armada?-.

-Ella esta inconsciente, estará recuperándose, pero no te lo aseguro, las armas que fabrica las tiene siempre guardadas, así que toma precaución- Advertía Clever.

Salí al balcón, donde Clever me había señalado, pero la reja en donde estaba, estaba vacía, no había nadie en ella, rápidamente regrese a ver a Clever, y ella reacciono de inmediato.

Salió del castillo y con sus grandes brazos mecánicos recorría el exterior, yo me dirigí a cada cuarto, en guardia claro, podría estar a punto de matar a alguien, paso un rato y pude dar con Shinning.

-Antes de que preguntes, mi hermana está estable, no paso a mayores, y despreocúpate, tenemos a una de ellas- Decreto Shinning

-Como fue eso posible, esa pony es imparable con sus armas- Dije a Shinning

-La encontramos inconsciente en una especie de jaula, creímos que habrías sido tú- Dijo Shinning

-No, solo me encargue de la pony-calavera, pero tengo algo importante que decirle a Twilight- Decrete.

-Claro, está en el vestíbulo real, preparando para la ejecución de Shooty, al parecer jamás revelo información, y su mente es muy fuerte, no pudimos leer sus pensamientos a través de magia- Dijo Shinning.

Al oír eso, trote a todo galope, hasta el vestíbulo, donde se encontraban muchos guardias de la realeza haciendo guardia, Shooty yacía en medio del cuarto atada, jadeando del dolor de las ataduras, ella estaba sangrada de la cara, la despojaron de su casaca y de su boina, por lo que veía a una unicornio con el cuerno roto.

Twilight estaba en el fondo, dando un discurso a todos los guardias, enseguida uno de ellos jalo una palanca que activo un mecanismo del suelo, era un condensador de magia, o eso era lo que creía, porque se veía un pozo lleno de líquido magenta, que se veía que despedía humo, y burbujeaba de manera muy violenta.

Rápidamente me acerque a Twilight, y sin perder tiempo, le dije que no lo hiciera, estaríamos cometiendo un error, la pony morada frunció él seño, y me volteo a ver con cara de desprecio

-¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?- Decía la pony morada

No Twilight, hable con una de ellas, y prácticamente se encuentran en un dilema, debes creerme Twilight, de no ser así, estaríamos viajando a Canterlot en una caja, o como rehenes, te lo suplico.

Twilight se quedó mirando a mis ojos y pensando, la corte del cuarto me abucheaban, ellos querían matar a Shooty por lo que hizo en el castillo, todos estaban a favor de matarla a como diera lugar

 **¿Qué pasara con Shooty, acaso Twilight la ejecutara? ¿Clever será una aliada, o una manipuladora?, ¿Celestia estará desesperada como asegura Clever?**

 **Son muchas preguntas mis queridos lectores, pero como siempre, los dejare con el suspenso un poco y concluiré el capítulo aquí, espero que haya sido de su agrado, me despido cordialmente de ustedes.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5 : Negación.

 **Muy buenos dias, tardes, noches, dependiendo de la hora o tiempo que leas esto, quiero agradecerte el tiempo que dispones para leer esto y agradezco que escribas lo que piensas, me gusta leer lo que opinas, recuerda, puedes sugerir fanfics, plot twist en la historia o errores, todo es bienvenido, sin mas que decir, demos paso a la historia.**

La sala entera estaba atónita, Twilight se notaba pensativa, ella no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, los guardias en el fondo sugerían ejecutar a Shooty.

-Te lo ruego Twilight, escuchame- Rogaba a la unicornio morada.

Twilight se notaba confundida y extrañada, completamente fuera de su mundo, pero recuperó la postura y me enfrento con un terrible -¡NO!-.

-Twilight, por favor, no crees que quisiera matar a esta pony yo mismo, lo que le hizo a mis amigos, crees que no senti feo, crees que no me siento solo, acabado y destrozado, yo me siento cómo tu, pero quizá ella sea la clave para poder desentrañar este misterio y saber por que Celestia me quiere muerto a cualquier costo, quizá perdamos la oportunidad de saberlo, tienes que creerme- Suplicaba a Twilight.

-Giggly, tu sabes que esta pony es altamente peligrosa, no pude leer su mente, es muy fuerte, sabes muy bien eso, y creeme que no quiero tomar riesgos, quiero acabar con esta pesadilla, y espero que este haciendo lo correcto, de lo contrario estaría echando a la basura toda mi vida y mi reconocimiento en Equestria- Contestó Twilight muy segura.

Twilight tomó una lanza de la guardia real, y la blandió en el aire, galope a toda velocidad contra ella, pero fui detenido de manera instantánea por Shinning Armor, quien me inmovilizo.

Antes de que Twilight pudiera penetrar el cuello de Shooty, Clever entró a toda velocidad y de sus prótesis lanzó una especie de pinza que prenso a Twilight y la tiró fuera de Shooty, rápidamente me quite de encima a Shinning y corrí a todo galope.

-Maldito traidor- Gritó Shinning.

Clever se elevó con sus prótesis, y comenzaron los guardias del castillo a atacar a Clever con todo lo que tenían, los unicornios disparaban rayos devastadores contra ella, Clever tomó un escudo y lo encantó con su magia condensada, haciendo que rebotaran los rayos en múltiples direcciones.

En cambio los guardias pegaso atacaban a toda velocidad con lanzas en todas direcciones, Clever solo esquivaba y no dañaba a los unicornios, solo estaba esquivando los ataques, al cabo de un rato esquivando a los guardias, yo estaba corriendo y esquivando a los otros guardias, no quería hacerles daño, Shinning estaba detrás de mi furioso, pero lograba esquivarlo, no duró mucho cuando por un tropiezo, logró atraparme en sus cascos e inmovilizarme, quedando boca abajo del piso y tratando de escapar de su agarre.

Clever dio una sonrisa muy alegre, después de un rato que estuvo esquivando, vi cómo cargaba una especie de energía en su centro, estaba llena de energía, por lo que sonrió y dijo muy alegre -Sus armas y armaduras son su mejor ventaja y su mayor desventaja- Declaró Clever.

Todos los guardias empezaron a ser atraídos a las prótesis de Clever, al mismo tiempo, las prótesis brillaban más junto con el centro de su pecho, todos los guardias quedaron inmovilizados en las prótesis de Clever.

-La magia del magnetismo- Clever declaraba mientras reía un poco.

Shinning estaba entre todos los guardias, los unicornios hacían magia para poder salir de su agarre, pero era inútil, Clever utilizaba también magia condensada y era más concentrada que nada.

-¡QUÉ ES ESTO, GIGGLY, ACASO NOS TRAICIONASTE!- Chillaba la unicornio morada.

-Descuide Twilight, no pretendo lastimarla, a nadie pretendo lastimar, solo vine para el arresto de ambos, pero me he dado cuenta que no estoy haciendo lo correcto y debo de redimir mis actos- Contesto Clever.

-¡De qué carajos hablar Clever, ahora resulta que vas a fraternizar con el enemigo, es enserio!- Grito Shooty a Clever.

-Shooty, no es una traición, tengo sospechas de que Celestia oculta algo más grande, que ni siquiera nosotras sabemos, te comente eso y ninguna de las 2 me creyo, asi que si voy a desenmascarar esto, sera por mi cuenta- Respondió Clever.

-No creo nada de lo que me dices, espero que Shifty venga a por nosotras y terminemos la misión, la princesa sabra de tu insubordinación, pagaras por esto- Respondió Shooty.

-Espera ahí pequeña unicornio, creo que eso no pasará- Añadi a Shooty.

-Espera, desgraciado, es cierto….- Respondió Shooty algo asustada.

-Asi es mi querida Shooty, puse fin a la vida de Shifty, de una manera muy brutal y hermosa, ella me mordio el pómulo, yo me comi su carótida y su esofago, murio ahogandose en su sangre la muy desgraciada, pero me falta alguien, alguien que deseo matar de la forma más sangrienta posible- Conteste a Shooty.

Clever me volteo a ver de una forma amenazadora, pero yo mostré un rostro confiado y seguro, después de mis labios salió un muy seguro y confiable -Confia en mi-.

Al contar la muerte de Shifty, varios guardias pintaron en su rostro desprecio, asco y hasta miedo, yo sonreí al ver a Shooty desesperada, empezará a tener miedo, en su rostro se notaba.

Quise meter un poco más de miedo, así que me acerque a ella, acerqué mi rostro al suyo, susurre a su oído -Voy a disfrutar cada segundo, tus gritos serán musica y una inspiracion para empezar y seguir mi grotesco festín, va a ser un clímax de excitación de mi parte de lo horrendo que haré contigo, todo será color carmesí, gorgoteos y súplicas saldrán de tu hocico, susurrando que me detenga, cuando termine contigo, los ponies encargados de limpiar tendrán tanto asco de recoger, la imagen que se les plasmara en sus cerebros será tan repugnante, que contaran esa historia con horror-

Shooty dibujaba su rostro a uno aterrado por cada segundo que me oía describir su supuesta muerte, Clever estaba atenta a mis movimientos, no prendia lastimar a Shooty.

-Clever lo que carajo estás pensando, actúa, mata a este imbécil, no ves que está a punto de matarme, porfavor, no le creas, es malo y un peligro para Celestia- Rogaba Shooty un poco desesperada.

-No puedo Shooty, este pony demostró que no es malo, solo es el hecho de que busca venganza y él tiene la misma sospecha que tenía yo hace tiempo sobre la princesa, pudo matarme lo puse a prueba y él demostró no ser un asesino despiadado cómo Celestia lo afirmó, aparte todo eso que te dijo, solo es presión psicológica, no va a hacerte daño, solo está enojado por los ponies que mataste- Contesto Clever.

-Voy a soltarte princesa Twilight, y a todos ustedes, mi objetivo es llegar a un acuerdo sin matar a nadie y ser lo más civilizados posibles, no me gusta matar a nadie, hay otras formas de hacer un castigo efectivo- Decreto Clever.

Clever dejó de dar magnetismo a sus prótesis y todos los guardias y Twilight fueron liberados, Twilight estaba furiosa, pero comprendía que Clever era parte importante de este enigma misterioso.

-Twilight, si usted tiene algo que enseñarme, para poder tener la mente más clara, puede entrar a mi mente y compartir pensamientos conmigo, quizá pueda saber algo extra- Pidió Clever a Twilight.

-Está bien, entrare a tu mente y me llevare pensamientos de tu cabeza para poder ver cómo Celestia operó con ustedes- Replicó Twilight.

Clever asintió y ambas ponies se acercaron, Twilight encendió su cuerno y se conectó con Clever, ambas desprendían chispas mágicas y los ojos de ambas se tornaron blancos, seguido de un brillo que las levantó del piso y ambas comenzaron a brillar de manera desmesurada.

Todos en la sala se quedaron boquiabiertos, de mi parte solo tape mis ojos debido al brillo que produce el encantamiento.

El encantamiento se rompió, y después de unos 20 segundos, ambas se despegaron, y por una fuerza ambas salieron volando.

Shinning atrapó a Twilight en el aire con su magia, en cambio, Clever aterrizó encima de mi, me dolió demasiado porque ella era parte metal, así que lo que hizo fue levantarme después del suceso y ver si estaba bien.

-Gracias Clever, casi me matas- Respondí a Clever.

Clever no hablaba, estaba completamente perdida, como si hubiera experimentado un terror muy grande, parecía que analizaba información, en cambio Twilight estaba en la misma condición, ambas parecían encantadas, no podían hablar, ni mover el iris de sus ojos, pero si podían moverse y actuar racionalmente.

-QUE LE HICISTE- Chillo Shinning Armor.

Clever claro que no contestó, estaba en el mismo canal que Twilight, así que Shinning estuvo seguro de no había sido obra de Clever.

Shinning volteó furioso a ver a Shooty, impaciente replicó: -Explica esto-

Shooty no movió ni un músculo, no hablo, y solo estuvo ahí sin decir nada, solo divisando el espectáculo.

-No me retes así pequeño unicornio, aunque no tengas ese cuerno, sé que tienes trucos bajo la manga, ¡SI NO QUIERES EXPERIMENTAR DOLOR, MEJOR COOPERA!- Exigió Shinning Armor.

Shooty solo sonrió, pero no hizo nada en absoluto, Shinning furioso pego el piso con sus cascos, pero me acerque a él, le guiñe un ojo, y le dije -Déjamelo a mí-.

Desenfunde mi cuchillo, y me acerque lentamente a Shooty, que permanecía amarrada e inmovilizada, me acercaba de una manera amenazadora.

-Clever esta inconsciente, por lo que no verá mis actos, y créeme, lo estoy deseando mucho- Dije de manera amenazadora a Shooty.

-Cobarde, maldito cobarde, desátame y resolvamos esto de manera que se debe- Decía Shooty muy agitada.

-Crees que mis amigos tuvieron una pelea justa contigo, esa porquería que creaste, no representa una ventaja, no me pidas algo que no diste en primera instancia para una pelea justa, sentirás la furia de Bader y Shift juntos- Amenace a Shooty.

Acerque mi cuchillo a su rostro, fui raspando la punta del cuchillo sin dañarla por todo el cuerpo de Shooty, está solo permanecía callada, pero muy nerviosa.

-Veamos la niña que tienes adentro- Dije con un tono muy amenazador.

Shooty se balanceaba entre sus ataduras con tal de liberarse, pero todo era en vano, no podía liberarse, todo intento era inútil, llegó al punto de desesperación, que me escupio en la cara.

-Wow, desperdiciando saliva, no hagas eso, la necesitarás para poder gritar mucho tiempo sin deshidratarse- . Dije a Shooty.

Me puse a sus espaldas, puse mi cuchillo en su espalda, de manera que ella sintiera, -Vamos a abrir la columna vertebral, para que ya no puedas caminar- Dije riendo maniáticamente.

Pase mi cuchillo por la espalda de Shooty sin lastimarla, usando mi telequinesis estire la piel de Shooty de manera que emulara al dolor de un corte de cuchillo sin lastimarla.

Shooty chillaba por el cuarto, no dejaba de gritar ni de decir groserías a todo pulmón, mientras hacía mi maniobra lentamente.

-Espera, espera, espera, detente, por favor, te lo suplico, te diré que pasa y cómo resolverlo, pero para por favor- Suplicaba Shooty entre lágrimas y sollozos.

-¡Ahí está la niña! Ya vez que fácil es cooperar, si tú cooperas no pasa nada, buena yegua- Decía mientras reía descontroladamente.

-Antes de que me desangre… Clever está en un estado de sueño sonámbulo invocado, un hechizo, que Celestia nos puso a las 3 para que nadie pudiera alterar nuestras mentes, es un hechizo muy complejo y sus mentes se mantienen selladas hasta que el hechizo dure, no daña los recuerdos, pero la único forma de poder liberar sus mente es un hechizo que sirva como estimulante para que su cerebro despierte, pero si no es administrado correctamente, puede que dañes al paciente, salva a Clever, que no le pase nada- Decía Shooty entre jadeos.

Reí muy deprisa después que terminó, -Ahhh no seas tan ridícula, de verdad crees que te desangras, que divertido es tu rostro de aceptación-.

Enseguida le enseñe el cuchillo, no tenía nada de sangre, pase el casco por su espalda y se lo enseñe, no había nada en su espalda.

Shooty se quedó en Shock, después en su rostro se pintó una furia tan frenética, que su rostro se notaba rojo y le saltaban las venas del rostro, comenzó a gritas muchas groserías hacia mi persona, yo solo reía y le picaba la nariz con mi cuchillo sin lastimarla.

Shinning reía como loco en el fondo, -Muy bien hecho Giggly, pero ahora debemos buscar esos hechizos, por fortuna tengo acceso a la biblioteca- Dijo Shinning Armor.

Antes de irme, puse un banco encima de Shooty, de manera que pudiera apoyarse para que la soga no le cortara el flujo sanguíneo y muriera por insuficiencia sanguínea.

Shinning y yo fuimos galopando a la biblioteca, en el camino Shinning armor me felicitó por mi espectáculo y se disculpó por ser paranoico, yo solo asentí y le dije que nos apresuramos.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, pude divisar la inmensidad de la biblioteca, cientos y cientos de tomos mágicos, claro que era el área pública, tendríamos que ir a la zona privada, donde estaban los libros más importantes como el del Spectra, que leí hace mucho.

Ambos entramos y comenzamos a leer, Shinning no sabía lo que hacía, se notaba que la lectura no era lo suyo, así que comencé mi búsqueda, leyendo palabras clave y pudiendo ver donde se encontraba lo que buscaba.

Un tomo me llamo la atención, decía que si el portador tenía suficiente magia en su cuerpo, podrías agregarle varios hechizos a una pieza de equipo en la que le hayas imprimido mucho amor u odio, se me ocurrió una gran idea.

-Shinning, necesito tu ayuda para un hechizo- Le dije a Shining Armor.

Shinning leyó detenidamente el libro, me miró muy misterioso, y muy amenazador pregunto: -¿Cómo sé que no lo usaras en contra de nosotros?- Decía Shinning muy paranoico.

-Shinning… Oh Shinning, si quisiera hacerles daño, ya lo hubiera hecho, mira tu espalda- Dije mientras ponía mi cuchillo flotando apuntando a Shinning, después lo atraje hacia mi casco, hice un truco peligroso girando en el aire, para finalmente guardarlo.

-Está bien Giggly, solo porque nuestra situación lo demanda, no sé si funcione bien, ya que tu cuerpo no es el de un unicornio- Contesto Shinning.

Shinning aplicó el hechizo, al principio sentí unas cosquillas, después mi cuchillo empezó a brillar de un tono verde cósmico, similar a un meteorito radioactivo, comencé a experimentar confusión, para luego sentir un gran hormigueo dentro de mi cuerpo, al cabo de segundos, pude sentir mi cuerpo, mi mente y mi alma.

-Lo se todo, lo siento todo, soy todo- Dije de manera involuntaria al acabar el hechizo, me sentía diferente

-Estas bien- Decreto Shinning,

Sentia mi cuerpo diferente, cada que acercaba mi cuchillo a mí, sentía que algo me llamaba a el, y este me susurraba cosas, pareciera como si tuviera conciencia, ya sé que estaba loco, pero esto, deje de pensar en lo que pasó, y comencé la búsqueda exhaustiva.

Al cabo de 20 minutos, encontré lo que estaba buscando, hechizos mentales, lo estuve hojeando hasta encontrar sueño sonámbulo, en este se leía:

\- Hechizo de Sonámbulo Invocado-

-Hechizo Nivel 5-

*Precauciones*

-Puede ocasionar derrame cerebral si no se aplica correctamente, se requiere magia

diestra y un conocimiento del cerebro.

Descripción.

Al aplicarlo, el paciente caerá en un estado de suspensión cerebral, podría hacer actividades por sí solo, pero su cerebro estará dormido y no procesara nada de lo que esté haciendo hasta que el mago decida que despierte, después de esto no habrá secuelas si se aplica bien. usado para poder combatir el insomnio.

Nota: Se puede usar si un unicornio se desea conectar a nivel neural con la víctima, evitando así ataques al cerebro y posible robo de información

Antídoto

-Debido a la naturaleza del encanto, se recomienda cuidado al despertar al paciente, si este no es debidamente despertado, puede ocasionar daños irreversibles-

El paciente será despertado si se le hace un pequeño estímulo al cerebro que este despierte, puede ser dolor o electrocución, dependiendo del sujeto puede ser sensible a estas 2, tome precauciones.

-Wow, sí que Celestia tiene planeado todo- Me dije a mi mismo.

-Será mejor que pongamos en práctica eso, despertaremos primero a Clever- Dije a Shinning.

-Un momento, porque ella primero, Twilight sabrá qué hacer si la despiertas primero- Dijo Shinning en tono de desacuerdo.

-Si fallo, ¿quisieras tener a tu hermana con el cerebro muerto?, por eso lo pruebo con Clever- Respondí a Shinning.

Caminando retorno al cuarto con Twilight, empezó ese sentimiento otra vez, mi instinto me llamaba, algo andaba mal, desenfunde mi cuchillo, oía a lo lejos una especie de colisión de un metal con otro, como si se preparara algo, un sonido familiar.

Se escuchó un estruendo gigantesco, sin previo aviso di un cuchillazo cerca de la cara de Shinning, mi cuchillo colisionó con algo y lo rebotó en la pared.

A lo lejos estaba Shooty, con una especie de rifle que parecia que tenia montado un telescopio en la parte superior, me dolía el cuerpo, el impacto del pedazo de metal fue grande, pero mi cuchillo seguía intacto.

Shinning solo se sorprendió, y rápidamente puso un campo de fuerza sobre nosotros.

-Su munición es especial. Atraviesa campos de fuerza, por eso casi muere Twilight, mantente detrás de mí y sigue mis órdenes- Dije a Shinning.

En el rostro de Shooty se notaba una furia muy fuerte, cargo el siguiente disparo en su máquina, en lo que me acercaba a ella de manera feroz.

Al estar listo el disparo apuntó hacia mí, yo solo me puse en posición ventajosa y me escondí en una columna.

El cuchillo me susurraba "Lánzame" por lo que no dude en él y lo lance cerca de Shooty.

-¿Ja con esa puntería quieres tener hijos?- Grito Shooty sarcástica y disparó contra la columna, atravesando todo el material con el que estaba construida, por fortuna yo sin saber me teletransporto al cuchillo, subí la cabeza y tenía a Shooty frente a mi.

Ambos nos quedamos viéndonos con asombro unos segundos y cargue contra ella.

Shooty dio una marometa para atrás, se puso su rifle atrás y sacó otra especie de máquina, esta era compacta, tenía la forma de una L y se notaba peligrosa.

Sin demora comencé a tratar de apuñalarla, pero no daba resultado, ella era muy rápida, con su arma alcanzó a golpearme la cara y me alejo de ella, seguido saltó al otro mueble de la biblioteca y apuntó contra mí.

Por fortuna pude correr rápido y ponerme detrás de un estante, ya que desató el infierno contra mí, se escucharon muchos disparos de parte de ella, no sabía que era, pero sabía que disparaba a alta velocidad, rode deprisa, ya que los disparos penetraron el mueble.

En unos segundos dejó de disparar, sali e intente llegar a ella, con mi mente comencé a mover el gran librero donde estaba ella, al principio me costó trabajo, pero pude zangolotear y ella perdió el equilibrio cayendo con todos los grandes libreros cayendo en efecto dominó.

Sin perder el tiempo, me recupere rápido de la pesadez que tenía en la cabeza al cargar semejante objeto, vi a Shooty tirada, se levantó y de su espalda desenfundo otra arma, era el mismo objeto que mató a Bader y a Shift.

Salte contra ella, poniendo mi cuchillo enfrente, pero ella fue muy rápida y disparó contra mi, mandándome lejos por el retroceso, no recibir daño, pero me dolía como el demonio.

Shooty sin demora, tomó la cosa automática del suelo y comenzó a disparar contra mí otra vez, con la ayuda de mi cuchillo comencé a mover el cuchillo a velocidades inimaginables, tapando cada bala, las podía ver en cámara lenta.

Estaba débil, así que entre más usaba el cuchillo, más cansado me tornaba, mientras Shooty preparaba su tercer asalto de proyectiles, me arrastre a una zona segura, otra columna.

En este momento experimentaba miedo, jamás me había enfrentado a ese tipo de batalla, de no ser por Shinning Armor estaría muerto.

En ese momento, Shinning estaba escondido detrás de otra columna, sin moverse, me vio a lo lejos, y vi su cara de desesperación, solo le hice una seña dándole a entender que guardara silencio.

Empecé a hacerle señas, que querían decir que hiciera un campo de fuerza para delatar mi posición exacta.

Shinning obedeció y lo hizo, escuche que Shooty cargaba una ronda grande , puesto que justo en el momento que disparo, penetró toda la columna, literal despedazando toda la estructura de la columna en 2, yo salte a tiempo y me pegue en la parte superior de la columna cómo bicho.

La gravedad hizo su trabajo, cayó de modo que Shooty se tuvo que quitar, mientras caía la columna, yo corría encima de ella, al momento que tenía a Shooty en el rango, salte y me abalance sobre ella.

Me sentía furioso, por lo que le quite el arma de los cascos y con ella golpee consecutivas veces su rostro, ella solo se quejaba y trataba de quitarme de encima, ella me pateó con sus cascos traseros y me quitó de su espacio personal.

Rápidamente se levantó y apartó la vista de mi para recoger uno de sus artilugios, en tiempo record disparó a mi posición, pero no estaba ya ahí, mi cuchillo lo puse detrás de ella, al momento que se dio cuenta, levanté uno de los grandes libreros y deje caer el gran librero contra ella prensándola contra el suelo en el proceso.

Shooty gritó de dolor al ser aplastada por el librero de madera, todo su cuerpo quedó prensado, se escuchaba que no respiraba, jadeaba porque el librero presionaba su estómago, luchaba por zafarse de su condición, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, Shooty agonizaba y hacía sonidos de sofocación.

Me daba mucha emoción cómo agonizaba, era tan satisfactorio ver a un pony muriéndose de esa forma, pero muy dentro de mí sabía que no era correcto, Clever confiaba en mí, y sin Shooty, no creo que Clever me ayudaría. Así que levante el librero con mi mente, lo poco de energía que me quedaba y la saque de ahí.

Caí rendido al suelo, estaba más que agotado, me puse cerca de Shooty, susurre a su oído. -De no haber sido por mí, hubieras muerto, Celestia no está en lo correcto, no soy un asesino, soy justiciero, y no mereces morir por ella, eres libre… yo solo quiero saber la verdad… he sufrido mucho… perdí todo… no tengo nada que perder… no quiero que otros les pase lo mismo… estar muerto en vida… no es algo que le desee ni a ti…-

Shooty se levantó, no me apartaba la vista, se puso su boina, recogió una de sus armas, se acercó a mí, y me extendió el casco.

-Honor, en ti hay Honor, demuestra que estoy equivocada, demuestra que no eres un objetivo, muéstrame que no eres una amenaza- Dijo Shooty.

Shooty me tomo en su lomo y me llevo con Twilight y Clever, Shinning vio todo lo acontecido y ayudó a Shooty a llevarme a la zona principal.

Shinning me recostó cerca de Clever, estaba analizando una fuente de energía, sabía que la armadura autómata de Clever era energía eléctrica, pero no sabía cómo usarla.

-Su armadura tiene el centro eléctrico, supongo que si metes algo de metal, puede que conduzcas electricidad- Añadió Shooty.

Con mi cuchillo cuidadosamente empecé a levantar su centro para poder producir energía eléctrica, conforme iba metiendo más y más el cuchillo de forma cuidadosa, llegó el momento que hubo energía eléctrica, saque el cuchillo inmediatamente, Clever cayó al suelo y se levantó muy confundida.

-Mi cabeza, Giggly Hooves, Dr Atmósfera, Antony, Dusk Shine, Yuli Shoe, Oliver Dee, Bader Blade, Fábrica, Horror, Terror, Arcoiris, Derpy, Rarity, Venganza- Dijo Clever en un ataque de nervios.

La sangre se me helo ese momento, dijo nombre de ponies que habían estado conmigo, que había conocido, Twilight le transfirió todo ese conocimiento.

-Shooty, Estas bien, no , no matar- Volvió a Gritar Clever.

Tome a Clever por los hombros y la agite muy fuerte, por lo que recuperó la conciencia y empezó a ver a su alrededor.

-Soy una estúpida, no recordé el hechizo de Celestia- Se dijo Clever a ella misma,

Volteo a ver a Shooty, y se sorprendió, porque no estaba atada y no estaba atacándole.

-Al fin comprendiste, sin necesidad de la violencia- Decreto Clever..

-Si claro, sin violencia- Dije Sarcásticamente.

-No creo en él, pero me mostró que no es una amenaza, a pesar de que estabas inconsciente, no me mató y trató de salvarlas a ambas es el código de Honor- Respondió Shooty.

-¿Cómo supiste de cómo despertarnos, es un hechizo fuerte?- Pregunto Clever.

-Leyendo, Biblioteca- Respondí a Clever.

Clever se paró enseguida y de sus prótesis sacó una jeringuilla muy fina, se la inyectó a Twilight y seguido pasó energía a Twilight, esta despertó en segundo, pero no tan confundida.

-Ya está, disculpa Twilight- Se disculpó Clever.

-Mi… mi cabeza.. Que paso… no me siento….bien- Jadeaba la Unicornio morada.

-Larga historia, por ahora descansa tu mente, yo me encargo- Sugerí a Twilight.

Twilight rápidamente cayó en un sueño profundo, Shinning Armor se llevó a la unicornio a descansar,

-Lo que dijiste, fueron nombres, a que te referías con eso- Preguntó Shooty.

-Imágenes, recuerdos de desgracia, Twilight me paso toda la base de pensamientos de Giggly, son horribles, al parecer Giggly si dice la verdad-

-No entiendo, explícate- Respondió Shooty.

Clever de su prótesis, saco una especie de tubo, que transfirió a una especie de proyección, empezó a proyectar fragmentos de mis recuerdos en la pared, Shooty miraba con detenimiento.

Clever atendió mis heridas, y pude descansar un rato, cerré los ojos para no ver nada de lo que estaba proyectando, solo me traería más furia.

La expresión de Shooty cambiaba de seria a una de terror de manera exponencial.

Al cabo de 1 hora Shooty termino de ver todo, quedó completamente inmóvil y sin aliento, solo de su hocico salían palabras cómo -No jodas- -Te paso eso- -Increíble-.

-La fábrica...todos tus amigos...todas esas escenas de muerte, sexo, asesinato...Valor… Celestia iba a ejecutarte… qué valor de Twilight… nosotras…- Decía Shooty muy sorprendida.

-¿Ahora me creen, ahora creen la desgracia que ha habido en mi vida, y lo lejos que he llegado?- Respondí a las 2 boinas.

-Celestia para mi es como una madre, cómo es capaz de tales atrocidades- Preguntaba Shooty.

-No, no puedo creer eso, Celestia es el alma de mi vida… no creo eso… que tal si es algo distorsionado- Alegaba Shooty.

-No puede ser así, son recuerdos puros, si fueran falsos, no transmitirían las emociones que sentí yo, por un momento creí que era Giggly- Replicó Clever.

-No no no NO NO NO y NO, me niego rotundamente a creer eso, definitivamente no es real, no puede ser así, yo jure protegerla, y servirle, ella me acogió, me entreno y me convirtió en algo que amo, no puedo abandonar eso, no- Negaba Shooty.

-Al ser sometida a mucha información de golpe, puede que caigas en la negación, es una fase del duelo cuando pasas por una experiencia cerca de la muerte, similar cuando todo en lo que creías se desborda ante tus ojos- Razono Clever.

-¿Por qué no sientes lo mismo, es por tu cerebro?- Respondió Shooty de manera burlona.

-No, porque simplemente pude tener la experiencia de Giggly en mí, aparte yo sospechaba de Celestia, y lo que he visto, me ha hecho creer que tengo que aceptarlo, Celestia no es la princesa que era antes- Agregó Clever.

Shooty cargo contra mí, no puse resistencia, Clever reaccionó de inmediato, pero le dije que se detuviera, que no hiciera nada.

-Así que es asi no, que pasa si mejor hago mi trabajo y me olvido de todo, al fin que ya no tienes a nadie, estas solo- Dijo Shooty agresiva.

Puse mi cabeza sobre el cañón de su arma y dije : -Vamos, termina con esto, vive tu realidad, y sabrás que tiraste tu honor a la basura, habrás roto tu código y vivirás en una falsa fantasía, puede que te acostumbres, pero siempre sabrás que Celestia hizo algo malo, para ella eres desechable, como todos nosotros, si seguimos así, pronto seremos sometidos a otro tipo de control pony, quizá reemplacen a las boinas con otras yeguas que no sean especiales como ustedes y solo sepan seguir reglas, vamos, yo no tengo nada que perder, tu si-

Shooty temblaba, me miraba fijamente, tenía en su rostro una furia incalculable, Clever solo se quedó viendo a Shooty,

Shooty dejó de apuntarme, dio un golpe en el suelo con el rifle, lanzó sus otros rifles al suelo del coraje que la invadía, -Mierda, Demonios, Maldita sea- Es lo que decía de manera furiosa, Shooty comenzó a llorar y se sentó en un rincón.

-Por qué tiene que ser así, porque- Se decía Shooty a ella misma mientras lloraba con los casco en la cara.

-Es el precio de ser una boina- Respondió Clever.

-Todavía puedes ser lo que eres, una defensora de la paz, tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti, solo acepta lo que pasó, haz una redención y haz lo correcto- Completo Clever.

-Por qué no simplemente lo matamos y ya desde el principio, nada de esto hubiera pasado, no sabríamos nada, estaríamos ahorita las 3 juntas como siempre.- Respondió Shooty entre lloriqueos.

-A veces tenemos que salir de nuestra zona de confort para poder la realidad, el hecho de estar aquí es porque estamos haciendo el bien, defendiendo al débil, luchando por la paz y ejerciendo justicia, los ojos de la verdad no siempre están en tus seres queridos, solo es cuestión de usarlos y no confundir la maternidad con la tiranía- Respondió Clever.

Shooty se quedaba viendo a Clever muy desconsolada.

Sono un gran pitido de parte del traje de Clever, -Es la princesa, quiere hablar con nosotras, que hacemos- Dijo Clever muy agitada.

-Déjamelo a mí- Respondí.

Clever presiono el botón y la voz de la princesa se proyectó en el aparato, hice el signo de silencio a ambas.

-Boinas, informe de misión…...boinas solares,... Informe de misión- Dijo Celestia.

-Misión fallida Princesa- Respondí por la bocina.

-Maldito Giggly, maldito seas,- Respondió Celestia muy agitada.

-Iré a por ti, Equestria sabrá lo que hiciste, ningún castigo se queda impune, maldita, tus boinas están muertas, disfrute destazar a cada una con mi cuchillo, sus cabezas serán un gran adorno para mi colección

En ese momento corté la comunicación con la princesa, sabía que estaba cerca de mi objetivo, la princesa estaba muy nerviosa.

Continuará….


End file.
